La Guardia de la Amistad
by TetKuro
Summary: Tras la aparición de un grupo de ponies que se auto-proclamaron la guardia de la amistad, causando un gran alboroto en los juegos de guerra, ¿lograran ser aceptados por la princesa Twilight como su guardia?¿Quienes son estos 6 ponis?¿Y porque dicen ser de Ponyville?, esta es la historia de las aventuras y desaventuras de este grupo y aquellos con los que se relacionan.
1. La Aparición de la Guardia de la Amistad

**Notas del Autor:**

Buenas lectores, hagan me el favor de permitirme presentarme mi nombre en esta web es TetKuro, este es el primer FanFic que escribo, jamas lo he hecho pero después de leer varios Fics, quise hacerlo, favor siéntanse libres de criticarme y hacerme saber mis errores quiero lograr una historia entretenida, cosa que lograre a través de sus opiniones.

Les agradezco de ante mano, todas sus opiniones!

* * *

 **La Aparición de la Guardia de la Amistad**

 ****Era un bello día en el imperio de cristal, Shining Armor se encontraba buscando a su amada esposa, cuando pasa por el salón de los trofeos, en el cual se podía apreciar todos los galardonados que había ganado estos años en los Juegos de Guerra, su esposa era ligeramente competitiva con respecto a este evento, pero no por ser este tipo de poni sino por ser esposa del Capitán de la Guardia de Cristal, era la manera en como ella le mostraba su apoyo. **  
**

-¡¿Amor!? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Shining con una ceja al aire.

-Oh Shiny querido, solo limpio un poco el estante para el nuevo trofeo, que traerás a casa.

Candance sabía muy bien que en toda Equestria y el Imperio no había mejor soldado que Shining, cuando este estaba en la Guardia del Sol siempre esta se llevaba la victoria, Shining y su segundo al mando eran la combinación más fuerte conocida en esos tiempos. Pero al convertirse estos en los regentes del Imperio de cristal, Shining se convirtió en el Capitán de la guardia de cristal quien más podría hacerlo y quien mejor que el para encargarse de proteger a su Esposa y su pueblo.

* * *

Mientras en Canterlot, y siendo más específicos en el castillo, la princesa del Sol estaba al pendiente de todo los preparativos para el evento el cual nunca le ha gustado, pero siendo honesta consigo misma el evento mantiene en alto la moral de los soldados, y es una demostración del estado actual de la milicia, para que el propio pueblo compruebe lo fuerte que son los ponis encargados de protegerlos, además era de los eventos más esperados por los ecuestres.

-Su majestad!, aquí tiene el informe de los preparativos finales del evento-dijo una poni de crin, cola rojizos y pelaje blanco pastel con una Cutiemark de una pluma y un pergamino, que respondía por el nombre de Secret Letter.

-Gracias Secret, realmente eres de mucha ayuda, dime ¿Quién crees que gané esta vez?-mirando a la cara a la poni.

-Su majestad, por supuesto que será la guardia del Sol, mi esposo diseño un entrenamiento riguroso para mejorar a la guardia, este año será muy entretenido.-expreso la yegua con esa seguridad y una convicción en su rostro que denotaban una confianza y profundo amor a su esposo. Celestia esbozo una sonrisa mientras decía.-Es cierto el Capitán Sword, hizo un gran trabajo,tanto la disciplina, como el desempeño de la guardia tuvieron un gran aumento este año.

* * *

En los cuarteles de la Guardia Lunar, en las oficinas de las misma la princesa Luna hablaba con su capitán un Pegaso de pelaje, crin y colas negras con unos ojos color azul zafiro cuya cutiemark constaba de 2 espada plateadas de forma vertical una con el mango hacia arriba y otra con el mango hacia abajo, su nombre Duelist Master.

-Capitán Duelist espero ver un gran espectáculo este año, y quiero que traiga el premio a casa, es hora que terminemos ese empate con la guardia de mi hermana.-Mirando al capitán, mientras terminaba de hojear unos documentos sobre los participantes del evento.

-No se preocupe su majestad el entrenamiento que han recibido nuestras tropas, fue planeado para superar nuestros límites, le asegurare un gran espectáculo.-dijo el capitán con plena confianza.

Duelist daría todo en esa competencia ya que no solo el honor de su guardia estaría a prueba si no su propio orgullo frente a sus 2 amigos y rivales, su hermano Mentalist Sword, capitán de la guardia del sol también había mejorado su entrenamiento para su guardia, y no hablemos de Shining el cual siempre ha tenido la mentalidad de una disciplina fuerte y un gran entrenamiento saca lo más noble del guerrero y por supuesto lo hace más peligroso. Los tres tenían muy en claro su posición debían derrotar a como dé lugar a sus iguales, no solo por sus princesas, guardias o por su honor, sino para honrar a su maestro, el mismo maestro que les enseño todo lo que sabían los 3 Capitanes.

* * *

En Ponyville, las cosas en su mayoría no giraban en torno al evento como sucedía en Canterlot, pero no había duda de que algunas personas se preparaban para asistir al mismo, aquellos que obtuvieron un permiso para vender su mercancía en el evento o aquellos que asistirían a ver el mismo, al fin y al cabo la cuarta Princesa debía hacer acto de presencia, es cierto que solo ella y su asistente No. 1 eran los únicos en vivir en un gran palacio, pero ella no necesitaba de sirvientes o de una guardia que la protegiera, nunca lo necesito antes y no cree necesitarlo.

-Twi, ¿Quién crees que gané? Shiny dijo que quería llevarse ese trofeo, la guardia de cristal tiene menos trofeos, que las otras 2 y su principal objetivo es el de igualar los marcadores, cosa que se haría realidad si gana el trofeo.-el dragón miraba a la yegua la cual estaba peinando su crin.

-Spike, sabes que esta clase de eventos nunca me ha llamado la atención, pero sin dudas apoyare a Shiny, es importante para él y como sus hermanos menores, debemos apoyarlo en todo.-Dijo mientras terminaba de cepillar su crin y depositar el cepillo en el tocador.

-Sabes ahora que eres princesa, podrías tener tu propia guardia, además yo podría ser su capitán.-Dijo el pequeño dragón entusiasmado, con una gran sonrisa y sacando el pecho, mientras tenía una pose que reflejaba fortaleza.

Unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Twilight no pudo resistir y con una pequeña sonrisa tomo a Spike y lo abrazo. -Spike sé que lo dices con el corazón y tu intención de protegerme realmente la apreció, pero no me gustaría que mi dulce hermanito lleve una vida tan peligrosa como la de soldado, crees que es fácil para nuestros padres, Candance o para mí ver a Shining herido después de una batalla, tememos que un día no pueda regresar, ¿no te ha pasado?

El pequeño dragón guardo silencio, no sabía que responder, el solo veía a su hermano como un gran y victorioso héroe, jamás se detuvo a pensar que pasaría si Shining perdía en un combate, fue cuando por primera vez sintió un temor por su hermano, entonces recordó incluso las pruebas que su hermana y sus amigas pasaron a los peligros que ellas se enfrentaron en el pasado y como el no tuvo una participación considerable, salvo aquella vez en el Imperio, pero si Twilight hubiera ido con otra persona era probable que esa otra persona hubiera ocupado su lugar, Incluso aquella vez que el amor de su vida fue secuestrado por los perros diamantes no hizo nada.

-Twi tal vez tengas razón, pero juro que sin importa que protegeré a los que más amo.-afirmo el dragoncito, con una mirada de determinación que no pudo ser notada por la yegua, dado la posición del abrazo.

-Lo se Spike lo sé, vamos las chicas deben de está esperando por nosotros.-Mientras se separaban, Spike tomo el ligero equipaje de ambos, donde se encontraba la corona de Twilight y unos cuantos elementos de aseo personal, finalmente ambos salieron del palacio, rumbo a la estación de trenes.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el estadio se desbordaba de los asistentes presentes, el estadio constaba de tres plantas todas totalmente llena de ponis de diversos colores y de todas las razas cantando vítores y animando una manera muy deportiva y jovial a sus guardia favorita, en los cuatro puntos cardinales del estadio eran visibles unas pantallas, las cuales proyectaban aquello que veían los unicornios usuarios de un hechizo de transmisión, esto unicornios ubicados estratégicamente en punto clave para no perder ningún momento de la acción, la 3.ª planta donde se ubicaban los palcos de la princesas y los nobles, algunos pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero para tener los palcos más cercanos al de las princesas, pero esta vez uno de los palcos estaba apartado para los amigos y familiares de la princesa Twilight, así los asientos más cercanos a la princesa de la amistad eran los de su Hermano menor y sus padres, al lado de estos las amigas, entre ambos palcos se llevaba una conversación muy reñida sobre quiénes iban a ganar, dando puntos a favor de cada guardia, a excepción de algunos que no le llamaban tanta atención dicha conversación siendo el caso el de Fluttershy y Rarity.

-Definitivamente la guardia de cristal ganará, mi Shiny hizo un excelente trabajo en el entrenamiento, además del trabajo conjunto con Flash Sentry esta tan afinado como un Reloj.- comentaba Candance.

-Tal vez sea cierto querida sobrina, pero no cabe duda que esto como en los otros años se decidirá por el combate de los capitanes y si hablamos de sincronía no hay duda que Duelist Master y Blade Dancer saldrán victoriosos.-afirmo Luna.

-No lo creó majestades, tal vez su sincronía sea buena, pero Mentalist Sword es un gran estratega, y su fuerza no es algo que deban subestimar, además su segundo al mando no es cualquier poni hablamos de Liberty Torch, su magia de combate esta en los niveles más altos, o al menos es lo que se dice.- opinó Rainbow Dash, Celestia le dio una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo dado a su guardia, la conversación duro hasta que la princesa recibió la señal de comenzar el evento.

Haciendo uso de la tradicional voz de Canterlot, la princesa exclamo.-Mis queridos ponis, está sana competencia, son la muestra del duro trabajo, dedicación y disciplina que requiere un soldado, esas habilidades que desarrollan con el tiempo con el único propósito de proteger lo que más amán, estos juegos no son para crear rivalidad, ni decidir qué guardia es la mejor, estos juegos son para reforzar los votos, los lazos de protección y amistad entre los soldados y el pueblo, ahora denle la bienvenida a nuestros héroes, nuestros amados guardias.

En el campo, por la puerta del este aparece una sección de 30 guardias todos portando la armadura dorada, que el vice-capitán Liberty Torch llevaba el gran estandarte, ambos armadura como estandarte con el símbolo del Sol, por la puerta del oeste, aparecía una sección de la misma cantidad de guardias todos portado la armadura purpura con un hechizo que los hace parecer ponis nocturnos, y de la misma forma el vice-capitán Blade Dancer cargaba el gran estandarte con el símbolo de la Luna, y por la puerta Norte la sección del imperio de cristal con una armadura de cristal, mientras el vice-capitán Flash Sentry cargaba el estandarte con el símbolo del corazón de cristal. En este punto todos los ponis del público estaban eufóricos, gritando y vitoreando a sus héroes los guardias.

-Acérquense capitanes.-ordeno un poni terrestre que estaba en el centro del campo, el cual tenía una camisa negra.

Los capitanes y los vice-capitanes se acercaron al poni, al llegar los vices clavaron los estandartes en el suelo y regresaron a su posiciones junto a sus respectivas secciones, donde a los miembros se les aplicaba un hechizo protector que les hacía aparecer un puntaje en la pechera de la armadura y en los flancos, para este punto incluso los capitanes ya estaban cubiertos por el mismo hechizo.

-Esto es simple, como todos los años se tratara de una Battle Royale de 3 frentes, el último en pie serán los ganadores.-dijo el poni que haría de réferi dirigiéndose tanto a los capitanes, como al publicó a través del micrófono.-Pueden regresar a sus lugares capitanes.-esto último solo lo escucharon los capitanes, cuando apenas se encaminaban a sus secciones...

-ALTOOOOOO!- este grito se escuchó por todo el estadio sorprendiendo a todos y provocando que el estadio entero quedara en silencio.

-AÚN FALTAMOS NOSOTROS!-nuevamente la voz se escuchó por todo el estadio, esta vez provocando un poco de temor al público dado lo grave de la misma. Entonces por la puerta sur se divisó aquello parecía un escuadrón, seis ponis terrestres con una armadura de cristal lavanda grisáceo, que cubría la totalidad de sus cuerpos y el yelmo que solo dejaba libre la boca de los mismos, en el pecho de su armadura y sobre un gran estandarte el símbolo de una estrella de seis puntas.

-AUN FALTAMOS NOSOTROS LA GUARDIA DE LA AMISTAD!, este último anuncio hizo que todo los presentes, dirigieran su mirada a la princesa de la amistad, las pantalla mostraban la imagen de Twilight con misma cara de sorpresa y confusión que todos en ese lugar, mientras que los miembros de la seguridad y los participantes del evento tomaron una posición de combate preparados para lo que fuera.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritó Twilight mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por la mirada de todos.

-Es imposible yo no tengo guardia alguna.- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su antigua mentora como buscando respuesta alguna por parte de ella, pero al ver como la misma Celestia la miraba con una expresión de ¿esto es cosa tuya?.-No tengo nada que ver en esto.- fue lo que dijo Twilight a su ex-maestra. Celestia tomo la voz y con un micrófono hizo la pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? la princesa de la amistad niega su existencia.

-Nosotros somos los guardias de la amistad, la princesa no sabe de nuestra existencia, porque nosotros decidimos mantenerlo así, fue nuestra decisión convertirnos en su guardia no de ella.- usando el micrófono que tomo de parte del poni que haría de referí, su estandarte ya se encontraba al lado de los otros 3.

-Yo soy el capitán de la guardia pueden llamarme Fang.- esbozando una sonrisa la cual revelaba una dentadura de colmillos, todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos por tal filosa dentadura.-Mi segundo al mando es Press Circle. Y nuestra guardia solicita ser parte de los juegos, para demostrar de la misma forma que nuestros compañeros, nuestras intenciones de defender a Equestria y a nuestro amado pueblo Ponyville.

-Qué?! estos ponis son de Ponyville.-dijo Pinkie Pie.-pero no los conozco y yo conozco a todos en Ponyville, a menos que por eso ocultan su rostro porque no quieren que sepamos quienes son porque si lo supiéramos tal vez no los dejaríamos participar, pero de todos modos no podrían porque son muy pocos...-Apple Jack le tapó la boca.

\- Sugarcube, estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie Pie esos nombres no me suenan de nada, no pueden ser de Ponyville, pero están diciendo la verdad y sabes que se cuando alguien miente.-Apple Jack sentía que aquello que decían estos tipos era real, no un invento.

-¿Quieren participar? pero si no tienen una sección completa solo un pequeño escuadrón de 6 miembros, además no sabemos nada de ustedes, pueden que sean enemigos de Equestria.-afirmo Celestia

-Es verdad su majestad, nuestra aparición ciertamente es sospechosa, pero usted mismo lo ha dicho solo somos seis, que daño podríamos hacer, además si esa hubiese sido nuestra intención hubiéramos ido por ustedes, nuevamente le digo su majestad, nosotros le somos fieles a la princesa de la amistad, tanto y como sus guardias a ustedes, permita nuestra participación, además siendo seis de nosotros es lo suficientemente injusto para sus guardias jajajajajajajajaja.-concluyo Fang.

-Twilight? ¿qué dices?-pregunto Celestia.

-Y porque me pregunta?-respondió Twilight

-Bueno ellos dicen ser tu guardia, si es así esto es decisión tuya no me corresponde a mí.

-Twilight, solo son 6, además míralos no parecen tan fuertes si usan una armadura que los protege hasta los cascos.-Dijo Rainbow de forma burlona.-Deja que los verdaderos guardias le den una lección aquí donde no saldrán lastimados, que alguien más en una situación real.-Twilight miro a Rainbow Dash y no pudo refutar tal razonamiento, era verdad, mejor frenarlos ahora en una simulación, que en una situación donde sus vidas corriera peligro y en verdad no parecían muy fuertes.

-Estoy de acuerdo princesa Celestia, que participen pero con una condición, si pierden deben revelarnos sus rostros y desistir de ser mi guardia.-A través del micrófono.

-No la desilusionaremos princesa Twilight.-Mientras la aplicaban el hechizo de protección, giro hacia los demás capitanes y los miro a todos justo a los ojos, lo demás capitanes vieron los ojos de su nuevo contrincante unos ojos esmeraldas que denotaban una gran determinación y un profundo deseo de proteger.

-Les deseo suerte la necesitaran jajajajajajajajaja.-dijo Fang burlonamente. Los capitanes fruncieron el ceño y se retiraron junto a sus lugares.

-No le presten atención a esos 6 solo son unos payasos, pero si lo atacan demuéstrenle que esto no es un juego.-Dijo Sword a sus sección.

-Ignoren a los bufones de la amistad si los atacan enséñenles quienes somos los guardias nocturnos, el plan sigue siendo el mismo.-ordeno Duelist.

-Señores ya les dije sin importar la situación den lo mejor de todo, tenemos 6 objetivos más eso no cambia las cosas.-Afirmo Shining.

-SIIIIIIII!.-exclamaron con un fuerte grito a sus capitanes.

Una vez más se escuchó la voz del capitán Fang, por todo el estadio.-SEÑORES DEJENME LOS CAPITANES A MI, LOS VICES AL SEGUNDO AL MANDO, USTEDES CUATRO ENCARGUENSE DEL RESTO.- Todo el estadio estallo en un mar de risas, nadie podía creer lo que este poni terrestre decía estaba chiflado. Pero Fang dejo en claro su mensaje a los capitanes, que sería el quien los derrotara.

-QUE EL COMBATE COMIENCE!-grito el réferi por el micrófono. Los gritos de euforia se escucharon por todo el estadio, las secciones se dirigían a la batalla cuando a solo unos instantes de chocar espadas los 84 guerreros cayeron desplomados al suelo en un intervalo de tiempo de 30 segundos, nadie podía creer lo que vieron o más bien lo que no pudieron ver. ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo fue posible esto?. Pero los vieron ahí de pie 4 de los soldados de la guardia de la amistad, discutiendo entre ellos.

-Vieron termine con mis 21 antes que ustedes, son unas tortugas.-dijo uno de ellos.

-De que hablas payaso, fui yo quien termino en primer lugar.-corrigió el otro.

-Capitán ¿Quién derroto 21 guardias de primero?-grito el tercero al capitán.

-TODOS TERMINARON AL TIEMPO! LES TOMO 0,7 SEGUNDOS CADA GUARDIA, TENDRAN QUE ENTRENAR MAS SI QUIEREN ALCANZAR AL SEGUNDO AL MANDO EN VELOCIDAD.-se escuchó por todo el estadio tal afirmación.

-¿QUE RAYOS PASO?-todo el público no daba merito a aquello que sus ojos les mostraron, o más bien lo que sus cerebros no pudieron procesar a tiempo por falta del habito.

-USEN LAS PANTALLAS, SI USAN UN HECHIZO DE MEMORIA Y LOS RALENTIZAN LO SUFICIENTE, SOBRE LOS UNICORNIOS PODRAN VER LO QUE SUCEDIO.

Dicho y hecho otros unicornios se acercaron a los primeros y usaron un hechizo de memoria tras unos de ralentización, en el video se vio como a 2 de los 4 ponis les aparecía un cuerno revelando ser unicornios, al 3 un par de alas y el ultimo se mantuvo con la forma de poni terrestre, todos se lanzaron hacía las secciones ignorando por completo a los capitanes y los vices, y dando un puñetazo justo en la posición del corazón o en la cabeza, el hechizo de protección funcionaba de manera que reconociera la cantidad de fuerza y los puntos vitales, es decir, que si se golpeaba el área de un poni este perdería 1 punto de sus 10, pero si ese mismo golpe se hacía con la fuerza adecuada duplicaría o triplicaría los puntos a perder y si se golpeaba un punto vital, como la cabeza, corazón, estos puntos se duplicaban, por lo que la fuerza que ejercieron los guardias de la amistad en sus enemigos fue la suficiente para quintuplicar el punto del golpe y al dar en un punto considerado como vital este se duplicaba, una vez los puntos llegan a cero el hechizo hace que los perdedores pierdan el conocimiento. Pero para la sorpresa del público los 4 guardias que lograron tal hazaña se desplomaron en el suelo, no porque sus puntos se hayan reducido a 0, si no por el esfuerzo que hicieron para alcanzar tal velocidad y usar tal cantidad de fuerza.

Sin más los capitanes se miraron unos a otros y entraron en posiciones de combate quienes fueran estos tipos no eran tan inofensivos como aparentaban serlo.-Que comiencen la batalla.-exclamo Fang con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mostrando su afilada dentadura a la vez que todos se dirigían al combate.


	2. Combate de Capitanes

**Combate de Capitanes**

Era una bella tarde, los animales del jardín del Castillo de Canterlot disfrutaban del silencio que los rodeaba todo era paz y quietud, era sin duda el paraíso para ellos, por raro que pareciera siempre en esta época era muy tranquilo dado que solo quedaban pocos ponis en el mismo. A kilómetros del Castillo de Canterlot el silencio era interrumpido por el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal. El público guardaba silencio frente al combate que presenciaban por un lado los capitanes y vice-capitanes de las guardias reales y por el otro lado 2 ponis que se hacían llamar guardias. El réferi observaba en silencio, mientras los misteriosos ponis aparecían sus armas una gran espada bastarda de 1,80 metros que pertenecía a Fang, mientras que su compañero Press Circle una espada de 1 metro y un escudo rectangular de 100cm de alto por 60cm de ancho, los capitanes de la guardia no se inmutaron siguieron su camino hacia sus enemigos.

–Vamos vice-capitanes su batalla es conmigo ¿O acaso los capitanes son sus niñeras? –dijo Press con un tono de voz tan despectivo que molestaría al más calmado de los ponis. Flash no se lo pensó dos veces y alzo vuelo para arremeter contra Press, esté levanto su escudo para defenderse, mientras que con el impacto era desplazado lejos del capitán Fang. Viéndose rodeado por los vice-capitanes, esbozó una sonrisa y expreso –esto será divertido. «Rompen su formación así de fácil, o son muy tontos o muy confiados, bueno siendo que son 3, tal vez lo creen así» –pensó esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas. Flash retrocedió, para darle paso a Blade y su estocada, mientras que Liberty lanza 3 esferas de energía, Press giro para esquivar la primera de las esferas, golpeo con el escudo la segunda redirigiéndola hacia Flash, con su espada bloqueo la estocada de Blade, mientras en el proceso bloqueaba la última de las esferas.

Flash esquivo la esfera con una voltereta aérea, aprovechando el impulso de la misma, se arrojó en picada para intentar golpear con su lanza, Torch lo apoyó con un hechizo de refuerzo sobre el arma, Blade por su parte que aun forcejeaba con Press, esquivo un golpe del escudo separándose de Press. Flash a pocos metros de acertar el golpe se vio obligado a retroceder dado a un fragmento de roca que apareció de la nada.

Fang no se encontraba en una situación diferente él era rodeado por los capitanes, su espada bastarda permitía mantener la distancia, lo que la hacia más lenta al momento de atacar, Duelist voló ras del suelo y con espadas en cascos, dio un ataque frontal, Fang abanico su espada horizontalmente, cosa que aprovecho Sword para atacar el punto ciego de la defensa de Fang, por su parte Shining se mantuvo a distancia prudente del combate, él no se dejaría llevar por algo simple como las provocaciones, Duelist era impulsivo y volátil, Sword por su parte era más calmado pero nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de acertar un golpe, Shining quería analizar la situación «Veamos un poco su modo de combatir» –Pensó.

Fang diviso el ataque de Sword y golpeo el suelo con uno de sus cascos traseros, para arrojar un fragmento de roca. Sword se detuvo para evitar ser golpeado dejando que la roca siguiera su curso, ese retraso fue aprovechado por Fang para arrastrar en medio del forcejeo de espadas a Duelist contra su hermano, Duelist al ser pegaso era bastante liviano y la fuerza de Fang fue lo suficientemente grande para tratarlo como muñeco de trapo. Fang se fijó en Shining, «Acaso crees que te daré tiempo de saber que planeamos» -pensó en el acto dio un salto, corto de arriba hacia abajo, Shining se cubrió con un escudo mágico que lo rodeaba por completo, Fang no se sorprendió al ver que su espada fue detenida por el escudo, al contrario lanzo un puñetazo el cual atravesó fácilmente el escudo dando en el rostro del objetivo(–1Punto), –Shining ese escudo es fácil de vencer no me subestimes.–dijo Fang.

Duelist y Sword esbozaron una sonrisa su amigo fue el primero en recibir un golpe, – ¿Lo sabías?– Pregunto Shining con ojos de sorpresa. –Se una que otra cosa sobre escudos mágicos, después de todo mi hermano es el mejor haciéndolos. –Añadió Fang. Shining empuño su espada y giro para golpear a Fang. Este lo esquivo.

* * *

Candance se mostró preocupada por Shining, ella odiaba ver a su esposo lastimado, en todo caso Shining nunca fue golpeado en el rostro, en esta competencia. – ¿Qué? –dijo Twilight se mostraba confusa y preocupada, dado que el poni dedujo el funcionamiento del escudo de Shining en tan solo unos segundos, el mismo evita que el material inorgánico pueda atravesarlo caso contrario a la materia orgánica que puede traspasarlo sin problemas, no eso era imposible, no existía forma alguna de deducir su funcionamiento, el escudo es físicamente similar a los demás y como todo escudo mágico toma el color de la magia del usuario, así la única forma era que conociera las técnicas de Shining y dedujera que ese escudo es el más rápido de conjurar. Las princesas, las chicas, los padres de Twilight no tenían palabras. Spike por su parte se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se acercó al borde del palco, con sus ojos centrados en el combate, se fijó en el capitán Fang y noto algo inusual, el poni se erguía de forma bípeda de manera muy natural, además su cola siempre estaba en contacto con el suelo, añadiendo el hecho que este mismo evito un ataque de Sword y logro proteger a su subordinado todo con la misma roca.

El combate era movido cada espadazo era bloqueado, cada hechizo esquivado, Fang daba grandes zarpazos con su espada, mientras que Press tacleada con su escudo y defendía con su espada algo inusual para el dragón de escamas violetas, los vice capitanes no podían acercársele, claro Press en cambio no podía atacar a libertad. Estaba eufórico ver tal combate movía algo en su interior era sin duda una emoción difícil de describir.

–Esto es extraño, ¿Porque Sword no provoca una fisura? –dijo Rainbow Dash. – ¿De qué hablas? -Pregunto Applejack. –Sabes que los pegasos podemos realizar el Sonic Rainboom, pues han habido rumores que dicen que el capitán Mentalist Sword alcanzo una fuerza tan brutal que puede generar el equivalente del Sonic para los poni terrestres. –Respondió Rainbow.

La princesa Celestia no evito escuchar eso y respondió –Tu lo dijiste Rainbow son solo rumores y además falsos, es cierto que existe el equivalente del Sonic Rainbow para un poni terrestre, pero este no se ha visto en más de 2000 años, dudo que el capitán pueda hacer el Earthquake Fissure, sería la primera en saberlo.

–Es una lástima quería verlo –se lamentó Rainbow.

– ¿Princesa Luna que hay de Duelist? –pregunto Night Light

–O señor Night Light también son rumores falsos, no hay formas que un pegaso pueda despegar o emplear el Sonic Rainboom a voluntad desde un instante cero, se debe llegar hasta cierta velocidad antes para logarlo, creí que un científico como usted no creería tales rumores. ¿O acaso también cree los que hablan de su hijo? –musito Luna.

Night Light esbozo una sonrisa, –Ciertamente los rumores que circulan de Shining son una locura la habilidad de hacer alquimia, es simplemente ridícula para un solo unicornio, la transmutación es algo muy difícil de lograr para un grupo de 20 ponis los cuales solo obtiene pequeños logros como cubos de metal a partir de grandes cantidades de arena desértica, por muy talentoso que sea mi hijo existen límites.

Twilight se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado esos rumores ni de los capitanes, ni de su hermano, pero eran ridículos, sacados de la ficción. Pero la curiosidad era innata en ella, por lo que no podía evitar preguntar. –Estos rumores ¿Cuando comenzaron a circular? y Rainbow ¿Cómo fue que sabias eso?,

–Lo escuche a unos ponis en la entrada Twi. –respondió Rainbow, por su parte Celestia respondió. –bueno los rumores comenzaron a circular en Canterlot desde la última reunión de capitanes alrededor de unos 4 meses, los capitanes habían desmentido todos los rumores por lo que no llegaron a salir de la ciudad.

–Ouch!–se escuchó en el estadio, La Mane6, las princesas y los padres de Shining Armor quienes se habían distraído del combate giraron para observar como el capitán Fang a espaldas de su segundo al mando Press Circle, mientras que Liberty Torch y Blade Dancer caían inconscientes, el primero encima del segundo debido al colosal choque de cabezas.

* * *

Para Spike, todo fue muy claro, la forma en como Press ubicaba a sus contrincantes en cada embestida con su escudo, incluso cuando lo atacaban él se aseguraba de alguna forma dejarlos en la posición deseada, por su parte Fang mantenía la posición y guardaba la distancia con los capitanes, después del golpe que le propino a Shining le fue imposible realizar conectar algún otro golpe a alguno de sus adversarios, pero estos tampoco hicieron daño alguno, hasta que el ultimo cruce de espadas entre Blade y Press, cuando este último en vez de responder el ataque, solo se apartó para darle paso a la espada del capitán Fang la cual quebró la espada del vice-capitán, Fang lo tomo con su casco derecho y lo azoto contra el suelo, para luego patearlo enviándolo a volar, por su parte Liberty fue embestido mientras volcó su atención para las acciones del capitán enemigo, Press golpeó con su escudo la cabeza y cuerno del mismo aturdiéndolo e inhabilitando su magia, Blade como todo poni proyectil choco de cabeza con Torch, si no fuese por el hechizo protector el impacto hubiese reventado el cráneo de ambos, justo como un huevo al caer al suelo.

Los capitanes no pudieron hacer mucho, aunque quisieran haber ayudado a la yegua, es solo que los tres se vieron esquivando un ataque de Fang, el cual resulto ser una finta, aunque la duda a ello rondaba por sus cabezas, dado que el ataqué contenía tal sed de sangre, el ataque era simple fácil de contraatacar pero la sensación del ataque activo la memoria física de sus cuerpos que obligándolos a esquivar. Justo después de la colisión, los capitanes notaron alrededor de Fang una ligera y pequeña aura transparente que se mezclaba con el hechizo protector.

–Flash Sentry mantente al margen. –afirmo Shining, Sentry lo miro y se le acerco.

– ¿Ocurre algo Maestro? –pregunto Flash.

–Ya lo notaron ¿Que tu estudiante no está listo para un combate real? –pregunto Press.

–Vaya eso explica porque tenían tanta ventaja, ciertamente me siento estúpido, no es que no nos diéramos cuenta, es que ustedes lo ocultaron demasiado bien, si Fang no impregna ese ataque con sed de sangre tal vez no lo hubiéramos notado. –explico Sword.

– ¿Si son usuarios, porque no sentimos rastro alguno de energía cuando los otros cuatro se movieron a esa velocidad? –Duelist miraba a Shining buscando respuestas. Pero quien respondió fue Fang –eso es porque solo fue un hechizo de estímulo físico, usaron el máximo de sus capacidades, para derrotar a los otros. Vamos usan ese hechizo como último recurso cuando ya no tienen fuerzas, pero gracias a que ustedes nos subestimaron esa fue la mejor ruta a tomar, claro de todos modos los cuerpos de ellos le pasaron factura.

Para los capitanes ese engaño, represento una humillación frente a todos los ponis que juraron proteger, Sword se dirigió a donde se ubicaba el réferi, solicito que retiraran a los miembros inconscientes del equipo y les dieran 5 minutos de receso.

El réferi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nunca antes ocurrió algo como esto, detener la competencia nunca se hizo, el propósito de la misma era simular un combate real por eso el hechizo protector se aseguraba de dejar inconsciente a los soldados cuyos puntos se vieran reducido a cero. Pero las circunstancias en el evento de este año no fueron normales, al final accedió. Los miembros del Staff inmediatamente comenzaron a retirar a los miembros inconscientes a excepción de los guardias de la amistad, los cuales ya habían despertado pero seguían descansando, dado las órdenes del capitán, al detenerse el combate, se reincorporaron junto a Press Circle.

-Vaya acataron una orden por primera vez. –afirmo Press burlonamente. –Sabes muy bien cómo se pone el capitán cuando interrumpimos alguno de sus combates. –dijo el pegaso.

* * *

El público quedo estupefacto después de la colisión el combate se detuvo, mientras que los inconscientes eran sacados del campo, y para asombro de todos ver a los 4 ponis que derrotaron a la mayoría de los soldados reincorporados y al tener sus puntos completos seguían en el combate, en la locación de los estandartes los 4 capitanes sostenían una movida conversación, los murmullos del público se escuchaban por todo el lugar, lo que antes era un silencio por la acción desmesurada, se había convertido en bullicio. ¿Porque detuvieron el combate?¿se acobardaron los capitanes?¿que alguien nos diga que sucede?

Candance no comprendía las acciones de su marido, miro a sus tías y ellas estaban simplemente observando, con mirada calmada para sus súbditos, pero al igual que ella no sabían que sucedía, ellas tenían la autoridad para ordenar que se les explicara las razones de tales decisiones, pero confiaban en el criterio de sus capitanes, por lo que esperarían. Miro a los demás presentes pero solo Twilight le devolvió la mirada. –Tranquila todo está bien, Shining sabe lo que hace.

Los Monitores solo mostraban las expresiones de los capitanes, Duelist estaba furioso, no se podía escuchar que decía pero realmente no debía ser nada amable, golpeo varias veces el suelo con su casco y hacia movimientos muy agresivos, se podía deducir que no le gustaba nada de lo que se hablaba. Shining se mantenía sereno, pensativo, y de vez en cuando articulada una que otra palabra, a diferencia de Duelist el esperaría hasta el final. Mentalist prácticamente llevaba la conversación con Fang, los ligeros movimientos de casco daban a entender que Fang explicaba una que otra cosa a los 3 capitanes.

La duda reinaba entre los presentes ¿de qué hablan? ¿Acaso están pactando algo? ¿Habrán aceptado a Fang como su igual y esta es una clase de bienvenida?

Candance no podía soportarlo más quería saber de qué hablaban, por sus parte no era la única yegua preocupada del otro lado del estadio era Secret quien no dejaba de ver la pantalla que mostraba el rostro de su esposo, ella veía sus expresiones y sabía que nada malo ocurría, esos ojos y esa sonrisa que mostraba la pantalla era una señal de que no había porque preocuparse, pero las circunstancias de los eventos y esos 6 ponis misteriosos, no la dejaban estar completamente segura. La madre de Duelist y Sword junto a su nuera, al igual que los padres de Shining esperaban pacientemente, con los años han sabido confiar en la decisión de sus hijos.

Twilight a pesar de su preocupación, se detuvo a ver a su hermano menor, el cual comenzó a mover las orejas como si de antenas se tratarán, era la primera vez que vio algo parecido, Spike solo quería saber que decían, quería escucharlo como fuera, su curiosidad le carcomía, entonces de la nada las escucho la voz del capitán Fang, no sabía cómo escamas los escuchaba pero mientras pudiera enterarse de los detalles de la conversación a quien le importaba.

* * *

–Fuimos humillados frente a todos los presentes, porque detenemos este combate regresémosle el favorcito a Fang. –exigió Duelist con furia. –Entiende la situación hermano, no podemos luchar con el así, ahora que sabemos que es un usuario, hablemos con él. –Afirmo Sword. – ¿Cuando hemos hecho eso? –pregunto Duelist golpeando el suelo con su casco. –Nunca, porque hasta el momento solo hemos conocido usuarios renegados, pero este usuario le jura lealtad a mi hermana, y si es así puede que sea un aliado. –afirmo Shining. Fang solo sonrió con la afirmación de Shining. –Mentalist Sword el segundo poni de tierra más fuerte, tengo entendido que tienes una particular habilidad.

–Por como me llamas y por lo que dices ¿qué tanto sabes de nosotros Fang? –sonrío Sword. –lo suficiente para no mentirles. Bueno antes deben saber que debido a circunstancias especiales ningún miembro de mi equipo puede mostrar su rostro al público, nuestras identidades deben ser un secreto para los habitantes de Ponyville, y por supuesto para los demás ponis de Equestria, nuestra misión es proteger a la princesa de la amistad. Siendo una princesa debe tener una guardia que la proteja, de otros, Shining Armor no puedes negar la idea de que ella se expone a sí misma y a quienes la rodean, sabes muy bien que existen problemas que no pueden ser solucionados con el poder de los elementos de la armonía, sino que sentido tendrían la existencia de las guardias reales.

– ¿y Bien? –pregunto Shining. –Ciertamente está siendo honesto, puede que nos oculte uno que otro detalle, pero lo que dice no es falso su principal motivo es proteger a los ciudadanos de Ponyville, tal vez el percibe algún peligro, y siendo usuarios es mejor ocultar sus identidades, así pueden manejar un bajo perfil, mientras son capaces de usar sus habilidades sin restricción. –afirmo Sword.

–Oh, vamos hermano ciertamente ocultan algo, tu habilidad de interpretación es una gran ayuda pero no es cien por ciento precisa, recuerda que esta depende de lo que el poni interpretado cree es real, los enfermos mentales, hipnotizados y con modificación de memoria, arrojan falsos positivos. Si este tipo esta loco, o sus recuerdos fueron alterados serás incapaz de saberlo. –dijo Duelist un poco más calmado.

–Esta vez no aplica, Sword no solo descifro lo que dijo, sino que se dio cuenta que ocultan algo, esto solo sucede cuando es una mente sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, pero me niego rotundamente, si quieres que cooperemos contigo, debes acceder a la siguiente condición harás una conexión con nosotros, así sabremos tu balance emocional y no temeré por dejarte la protección de mi hermana. –dijo Shining para finalizar.

–Ese era el siguiente paso Shining. –añadió Fang estirando su casco hacia el frente, seguido por Sword, Duelist y Shining, una pequeña aura transparente envolvió sus cascos y generaron una esfera invisible con un hilo que conectaba al casco, para todos en el público, parecía un típico Brohoof, estuvieron así alrededor de unos 20 segundos, para finalizar con carcajadas, así era los capitanes reían como amigos que habían ido a pasar el tiempo haciendo bromas.

Duelist paso de un estado furioso a uno totalmente sonriente y bromista, –Jajajaja, no me esperaba eso, ¿quién rayos eres Fang? Jajajajajaja. Shining no podía contenerse reventó en carcajadas, mientras el mismo Sword se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, siendo un interpretador las emociones conectadas tuvieron un mayor efecto en él, que en Shining o Duelist. –Jajajajajajajajaja no puedo respirar, Fang esto jajajaja esto jajajajajajaja. –No podía terminar la frase sin duda aquella conexión término con todas las dudas de los capitanes. Fang junto a los demás rieron un corto periodo de tiempo más hasta que se calmaron.

Shining tomo la palabra. –Retomando la situación, Fang no demuestras ser un enemigo, y realmente tus intenciones son buenas, pero no podemos dejarte andar a tus anchas, por lo que como condición no como capitán, sino como la de hermano mayor, te pido que me hagas un informe semanal de tus actividades. «Twilight me dará uno por su parte». –Shining, no te preocupes sé cómo te sientes yo mismo tengo hermanas a las que debo proteger y ellas son mi motor de acción. –esbozo su afilada sonrisa y añadió. –Dejemos la charla y regresemos al combate.

Los capitanes se miraron y todos asintieron. –Duelist ¿Qué dices tú eres quien quiere la revancha? –pregunto Sword a su hermano. –ya me las pagara por ahora veré la situación de Danna, ese choque debió dolerle, no hay hechizo que disipe la fuerza de este fenómeno, ¿amigo no has pensado ir al dentista? –pregunto en tono burlesco, mientras se retiraba agrego en voz alta la suficiente para ser escuchado en todo el estadio. –LA GUARDIA DE LA NOCHE SE RETIRA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL PROXIMO AÑO TENDRE MI REVANCHA.

– ¿QUEEEEEE? –el público no lo creía el orgulloso capitán Duelist se retiró del combate, aquel hombre que daría su vida antes de renunciar. La más sorprendida fue Luna, tal fue su sorpresa que no pronuncio palabra alguna, ella conocía muy bien al capitán para él la palabra rendirse es prácticamente tabú. Bueno no pudieron terminar de procesar tal noticia cuando escucharon.

–NOSOTROS LA GUARDIA DEL SOL NOS RETIRAMOS. –otro shock ciertamente los capitanes estaban locos, después de la escenas en donde los capitanes hacían un Brohoof y su ataque de risa después del mismo, ahora presenciaban el retiro de 2 de ellos. Celestia suponía esto desde el retiro de la guardia lunar. –Candance parece que el trofeo se lo llevara Twilight este año. –Todos giraron a ver a la princesa, la cual observaba el campo con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer los capitanes tenían un nuevo integrante en su grupo, aunque nada de esto se halla hecho oficial.

–SEÑORES LA GUARDIA DE CRISTAL SE RETIRA, CAPITÁN FANG FELICIDADES. –sin más salió del campo. Mientras los miembros de la guardia de la amistad se reunían junto a su capitán. Press se posiciono a la derecha del capitán seguido del resto del equipo, optando postura firme. –lo logro capitán su plan fue un éxito. Tenemos la copa, ahora viene lo difícil convencer a la princesa Twilight. –afirmo Press. –no te preocupes tenemos a los capitanes y a su hermano menor de nuestro lado, además está conversación es un secreto ¿Cierto Spike? –dirigiendo su mirada al palco donde se ubicaba el dragón violeta.

Spike abrió los ojos como 2 faros. -¿sabía que los escuchaba? –exclamo con tono de voz audible para los presentes. –Spike los… ¿escuchaste? ¿Por eso movías las orejas así? –dijo Twilight mirando sorprendida al dragón, todos inmediatamente volcaron su mirada hacia el dragón, siendo Candance quien tomó la palabra ¿De que hablaron Spike? ¿Por qué se retiraron de repente? –ah, ah no puedo decirles. –dijo el dragón. ¿Porque? –exclamaron los demás. –Bueno no sé cómo entero pero ese poni Fang, sabía que estaba escuchando y me dijo que no dijera nada, pero es probable que los capitanes lo hagan vamos Shining nunca nos ocultaría algo, mucho menos a ti Candance.

El réferi empleo el micrófono –Fillies and Gentlecolts! El ganador de los juegos de guerra de este año, LA GUARDIA DE LA AMISTAD. –todo fue silencio en el estadio ningún aplauso, gritó u ovación se escuchó por parte del público ante aquél anunció.

* * *

 **KuroNotas:**

Espero les guste este capitulo, tuve que hacer muchos cambios, para que se viera algo movido, espero generarles algo de curiosidad, no olviden de dejarme sus reviews así podre saber que les pareció el capitulo y no los aburro XD, solo queda que el grupo sea oficializado, y además creo que a partir del próximo capitulo habrían varios cambios en la vida de los Ponyvillenses.

Cuidense!


	3. Negociación de Caudillos

**NOTA del Autor:** Hola, lamento la tardanza en publicar este capitulo, verán este capitulo me salió bien largo alrededor de 7mil palabras por lo que al final decidí dividirlo en 2, les dejo esta primera parte para que la disfruten, todo review con su critica y consejos es bienvenido, no se contengan si no les gusto escriban me, si les gusto también escriban me.

Ahora lamento mucho la demora, y esta son las razones mi trabajo me ocupo un montón y la U no me ayudo mucho que digamos pero sin mas aquí les dejo la primer parte del tercer capitulo.

Cuidense!

* * *

 **NEGOCIACIÓN DE CAUDILLOS**

Poco a poco el estadio que hace unos momentos, estaba desbordante de asistentes para el gran evento, ahora iba siendo desalojando por ponis muy confundidos, pronto se daría la noticia sobre esta "Guardia", los adultos algo preocupados por los acontecimientos pero sabían muy bien que sus princesas se encargarían del asunto, en cambio los más chicos, solo admiraban lo fuerte que eran los miembros de la nueva guardia. –Cielos Snips, esos tipos eran muy fuertes. –Decía Snails a su mejor amigo.

–Así es Snails, son mis nuevos guardias favoritos. – La mirada de ambos denotaban ese mismo asombro que cuando conocieron a Trixie. No muy apartados de ellos en el mismo palco pero unas filas más abajo, –Wow, ese pegaso era increíble ¿cierto Hermano? –Preguntó Rumble a Thunderlane, pero no recibió respuesta de este último, en cambio fue el pequeño Pipsqueak quien los acompañaba con permiso de sus padres al evento. –Fue increíble, pero el poni terrestre no se quedó atrás, es increíble que alguien de su estatura pudiera con oponentes tan grandes. Y así fue en el transcurso del tiempo los ponis regresaban a sus casas, alguno harían largos viajes hasta sus ciudades y pueblos. Para las princesas, las mane6 y la familia de Twilight fueron las primeras en retirarse del evento, Cadance abrazo a Shining y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, –deberíamos ir al castillo lo más rápido posible, les daré los detalles en el camino. –dijo Shining, en el carruaje a una velocidad un tanto exagerada y siendo escoltado por una pequeña cuadrilla conformada por las 3 guardias

– ¡Vaya! –Exclamo Shining mientras daba un vistazo por la ventana– de verdad que son buenos.

– ¿A qué te refieres Shiny?– pregunto su esposa Cadance con semblante más calmado.

–Es la guardia de la Amistad, también están escoltando el carruaje. – girando a ver a los presentes.

– ¿Qué? Pero ni se ven. –dijo Spike quien miraba por la ventana para ubicar a los ponis.

–El pegaso está en el cielo se camufla con las nubes, los demás se ocultan con los árboles y edificaciones cercanas, crean un anillo externo de protección mientras nos movilizamos, innecesario dado que esta zona es vigilada constantemente, pero parece que no quieren dejar ningún cabo suelto. –hablaba Shining.

–Creo que exageras, tal vez el golpe que le dio ese poni fue peor de lo que parecía–dijo Spike, Cadance tomo al Shining y lo inspeccionaba, enserio odiaba ver a su esposo lastimado, que clase de esposa sería si no consintiera al poni, quien la hace feliz y que le complace en sus caprichos. En el camino Shining comento su plática con Fang y los otros capitanes, no revelo información sobre usuarios ni energía, cosa que le pareció extraño a Spike, pero después que Fang le dijera que mantuviera la boca cerrada decidió callar para luego hacer las preguntas al poni correcto, Shining dio unas vagas excusas por las acciones tomadas usando como pretexto que arreglar este asunto tenía más importancia, por su parte Sword dio la misma excusa para con su esposa, la cual lo acompañaba de camino al castillo.

* * *

Para cuando el carruaje llegaba al castillo, los seis nuevos y hasta el momento poco conocidos ponis las recibieron, las primeras en bajar del vehículo fueron las princesas Celestia y Luna seguidas por Cadance y Shining, mientras que Twilight, Spike y las chicas fueron los últimos en bajar. Los padres de Twilight no serían parte de la reunión y fueron dejados en su hogar.

Señores, vayamos a la sala de juntas. –expreso la princesa Celestia, en el instante que el capitán Sword, Secret y Duelist se unieron al grupo. En los pasillos del castillo los guardias estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento de los 6 desconocidos, por su parte los capitanes no mostraban señales de preocupación alguna, su semblante a diferencia de los demás presentes, era más relajada. A quien quiero engallar, todos sabemos que Pinkie no podía esperar más tiempo para tratar con los nuevos ponis, por lo que se acercó a Fang.

– ¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie, hace poco dijiste ser de Ponyville, lo cual es extraño porque yo conozco a todos en Ponyville, y siendo que no conozco a ninguno de ustedes. Podría decirse que nacieron en Ponyville pero tuvieron que mudarse cuando eran muy jóvenes, cuando sus padres encontraron mejores oportunidades de empleo, o porque siguieron sus sueños de ser malabaristas de un circo ambulante.

Fang esbozo una sonrisa y respondió. –Sé muy bien quien es Ministra Pinkie Pie, pero se equivoca, nosotros hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en Ponyville, y seguimos haciéndolo.

– ¿Ministra? –dijeron todos a sus alrededor mientras aligeraban el paso.

–Claro, tomando en cuenta que Twilight, consiguió su estatus de princesa de la amistad, con la colaboración de las portadoras de la armonía, nos decidimos por una línea de mando especial, para la señoritas Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, las denominamos ministras y responderíamos ante ellas cuando la princesa Twilight, no se encuentre presente ni en condiciones de ejercer sus labores. En caso de que la princesa o las ministras no puedan hacerse cargo, sería el Caudillo Spike quien estaría al mando.

– ¿Yo? –pregunto Spike.

–Sí, dada a tu edad dejamos esa condición un tanto extrema pero siendo un dragón de tu clase no habría problema, con el tiempo cuando llegues a la edad revocaremos la condición.

– ¿Dragón de mi clase? –pregunto Spike un tanto interesado.

–Bueno no estoy seguro dado que sus alas y cuernos no han crecido pero por el fuego mágico puede que sea un mestizo entre un dragón verde y un dragón de latón, pero sus escamas violetas pueden deberse a que uno de sus padres era un mestizo de un neodragón, lo sabremos en unos meses al final tus sentidos ya han comenzado agudizarse, puede que llegues a la pubertad pronto. –respondió Fang, dejando estupefactos a los presentes.

Por su lado Rainbow Dash se acercó al pegaso de la guardia de la amistad, –Así, que te crees muy rápido, porque no una carrera con la mejor voladora de toda Equestria. – dijo con esa actitud característica de ella.

–Ministra Rainbow, debo ser veloz para poder seguirle el paso, de otra forma no podría ser su escolta –respondió el pegaso.

* * *

Fue corto el tiempo para llegar a la sala de juntas, aquella sala de gran tamaño y con una gran mesa redonda ubicada en medio de la misma, la decoración no se diferenciaba a la del resto del castillo, bien iluminada, la princesa Celestia tomo asiento, a su lado derecho la princesa Luna, y al lado de esta Cadance, Twilight y sus amigas estaban del lado izquierdo de la princesa Celestia, Secret ubicada justo entre Twilight y Celestia pero unos pasos más atrás, lista para recibir cualquier indicación proveniente de la princesa. Los capitanes se formaron delante de los 6 guardias de la amistad, que ingresaron a la sala, sin que ninguno de los presentes lo notará los 4 capitanes intercambiaron una sonrisa.

–Señores–dijo la princesa Celestia– será mejor que iniciemos. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? –Fang dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Princesa Celestia, Perdóneme por no retirar mi yelmo, mi nombre es Fang, el capitán de la guardia, y mis subordinados, son Press Circle, Whip Wind, Hard Shell, Cutter Past y Diffuse Spot, nuevamente le pido perdón pero no podemos revelar nuestro rostro, ya que comprometería nuestra pacifica existencia. Como vera usamos una armadura hecha de una aleación modificada de espectro cósmico, haciendo que nuestra apariencia sea similar entre todos los que las usamos, para un pegaso oculta sus alas, y para un unicornio oculta su cuerno, también habrá notado no modifica nuestra estatura ni alguna otra característica. Sé que será difícil confiar en alguien cuyo rostro no conoce, pero le puedo dejar bien claro que nuestra intención es proteger a la princesa Twilight, a las ministras, a sus familias y a todo poni que lo necesite.

–Usted... acaba de decir ¿espectro cósmico? –después de aquellas palabras que recibieron con gran sorpresa, dado que el espectro cósmico era un material muy difícil de hallar y cuando lo encontraban se trataba de pequeñas esquirlas por tal motivo era una gema de gran valor, el número de poseedores de este material eran escasos 5 en total en todo el mundo. Pero aquí estaban estos tipos con armaduras hechas de aquella gema tan escasa, y además con modificaciones en la misma estructura de la gema, ahora no había duda sin importar quienes fueran estos tipos, no sólo sabían luchar, sino que tenían de alguna forma acceso a una gran fuente de espectro cósmico y los conocimientos para modificarlo, pocos amuletos fueron construidos con este material y resultaban ser muy peligrosos tal era el caso del amuleto del Alicornio y el amuleto del Corazón de Cristal. Pero ¿porque alguien con tal capital por explotar y conocimiento desearía ser el subordinado de una princesa? Esta situación no tenía lógica, además que desde el punto de vista de cualquiera era demasiado bueno para ser real, esto generó dudas a las princesas, por su parte Rarity estaba encantada con lo que escucho simplemente era esplendido tener a alguien que pueda darle una que otra gema, ella siempre ha querido hacer un traje con tal material, y no se imaginó que el ligero resplandor de esas armaduras se debía al espectro cósmico, claro ella era capaz de reconocer la gema pero siendo que eran armaduras descarto esa posibilidad sabiendo lo difícil de encontrar.

–Ciertamente el que nos revele esa información es más contraproducente para usted, díganos ¿porque ser un militar si con vender una de sus armaduras tendrían el suficiente dinero para mantener a 3 generaciones de sus descendientes? Además con sus conocimientos sobre la modificación del mismo usted sería considerado alguien valioso como científico e incluso su nombre quedaría registrado en la historia.

Fang miro a los presentes y dijo –Bueno, eso es porque no es lo que parece, nosotros no tenemos ninguno de los 2, estas armaduras fueron un regalo de nuestro maestro, princesa siendo que no soy bueno con las palabras será mi subordinado Hard el elocuente quien continúe con los diálogos, así que con su permiso regresaré a mi puesto.

Fang retrocedió junto a sus compañeros, mientras que Hard un poni de menor estatura a Fang y a cualquier otro de los capitanes, se acercaba. –Permítanme continuar, su majestades, ministras, caudillo y capitanes, nuestro propósito es el de brindarles protección a la princesa Twilight y a todos los que la rodean, dado que ella se expone al no tener un escolta que la proteja, a pesar de ser la portadora de la magia y una gran hechicera, habrá situaciones en la que necesitará de la fuerza combativa y no es por ofender a las Ministras Rainbow Dash y Applejack estoy consciente de sus habilidades atléticas, pero son nada más que atléticas, es cierto estas armaduras son un misterio para nosotros y la forma en que fueron elaboradas también, nuestro maestro era alguien muy... complejo, pero siempre amable y atento, nos enseñó que sin importar la razón, siempre hiciéramos lo correcto y proteger a aquellos que no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos. Por esto elegimos a la princesa Twilight, ella demostró que sin importar la situación, ofrecerá su ayuda a quien lo necesite, de la misma forma que las princesas del sol, la luna y el amor, exceptuando el hecho que la princesa Twilight no tiene quien la proteja, además haríamos más bien ayudando y apoyando a la princesa de la amistad que por nuestra cuenta, y conociendo que la princesa Twilight ya se ha enfrentado a peligros de los cuales salió con algo de suerte un ejemplo fue el caso del Black Equal Town, añadiendo preguntó a los capitanes Mentalist Sword y Duelist Master ustedes que se enfrentaron en combate con nuestro capitán, ¿pueden confiar en nosotros para proteger a la princesa Twilight?, Shining Armor no como capitán, sino como hermano ¿dejarías la protección de tu hermana a cascos de nuestro capitán Fang?, princesa Twilight una razón más para aceptarnos como su guardia y es que existen situaciones donde los elementos de la armonía, no pueden interceder nuevamente el caso de Black Equal Town ¿cree ser lo bastante poderosa o astuta para enfrentar a los enemigos, que recurran a métodos más ortodoxos como la violencia, u otros peligros?, incluso el joven Caudillo Spike con el tiempo se verá afectado, le recuerdo que él está pronto a la pubertad y una señal de ello es que sus sentidos se agudizan, ¿usted sabe lo que le ocurre a un dragón en su pubertad?, ya ha visto lo brusco que puede llegar a ser un dragón adolescente y puede que sin la disciplina y la educación adecuada se vuelva igual de brusco que los dragones nómadas y llegar a ser una amenaza para quienes lo rodea, princesa el cuerpo y metabolismo de un dragón son diferentes a los de un poni, ¿alguna vez el joven Spike ha enfermado? ¿Cómo lo trataron en todo caso?, nuestro maestro nos enseñó sobre la anatomía, capacidades y debilidades de distintas especies, sin mencionar que también nos mostró sus culturas, ya les compartimos un dato importante sobre el caudillo, existen alrededor de 20 razas distintas de dragones, sin duda seríamos de gran ayuda para el crecimiento y educación del Caudillo Spike. –todos alrededor dieron una pequeña mirada a Spike ciertamente lo que Fang había compartido con ellos sobre el bebé dragón que al parecer no era un bebé ya y pronto entraría a la pubertad, esto los dejo fuera de base, era obvio que conocían sobre dragones y al parecer sobre las otras razas, aunque Equestria conocía sobre grifos y minotauros había muchas cosas que desconocían de las otras razas en especial dragones, por lo que decía Hard era sin lugar a dudas un hecho infalible, –y eso es todo princesas, ministras, caudillo y capitanes –finalizó Hard el hasta hora su ininterrumpido diálogo. Ok, si me mantengo de esta forma, Twilight deberá ceder, usaremos su ignorancia con los dragones para convencer a Twilight==== pensó Hard mientras esperaba respuesta alguna.

–Esto es ridículo, mi Spikey Wikey jamás sería una amenaza, él es lindo y adorable. –respondió Rarity tomando al dragón y abrazándolo.

–Por ahora es adorable, pero cuando su cuerpo se estire no dirá lo mismo puede que inclusive lo mire con otros ojos, Ministra Rarity. –afirmó Hard.

Twilight no tenía ni idea de que decir, pero Hard tenía un punto a su favor aquella vez que Spike se enfermó un médico había sugerido que lo llevaran al veterinario y el veterinario no sabía que decir, la ignorancia de los ponis hacia los dragones era mucha y era algo que a ella personalmente le molestaba, pero pensar que Spike se convierta en una amenaza... Fue cuando los recuerdos de ese cumpleaños en el que Spike sucumbió a la codicia y su tamaño aumento destruyendo parte de Ponyville pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, que haría si algo peor que eso llegara a suceder, si un dragón crecía en tamaño por causa de la codicia ¿qué ocurriría con la furia, la gula u otro mal del mismo proceder? – su mente estaba en un gran caos el mismo Discord se hubiera deleitado con su estado mental fue el momento que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la palabras de Mentalist.

–Vaya realmente me sorprende lo mucho que pueden saber. –Afirmo el capitán de la guardia solar– creo que hablo por Duelist y por mí cuando digo que podemos confiar en Fang y su equipo. Aunque esa decisión no me concierne yo les daría luz verde.

–Concuerdo con Mentalist, Pero aun así Fang recuerda nuestro acuerdo será un informe semanal de tus actividades como guardia, puede que seas confiable pero estarás a prueba, claro si es que te aceptan como capitán. –dijo Shining, para la escucha de los presentes– Princesas sus argumentos son válidos, desconocíamos la naturaleza de la codicia en Spike, y si ellos pueden enseñarle a mi hermanito sobre su raza y el cómo manejar sus instintos, yo como hermano mayor y como capitán confío en ellos.

– ¿Confiable? Shining ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso se conocen de algún lado? –pregunto Cadance.

–Cariño porque no tratas de mirar su aura, analiza sus sentimientos y te darás cuenta del porque Fang es alguien confiable, creo que puedes hacer lo mismo con todo el equipo, ¿cierto Fang?

–Por supuesto, nosotros no ocultamos nada más que nuestro rostro. –esbozo una gran sonrisa por su broma, los presentes a excepción de Fang y Spike que si reía, los demás tenían la cara de póker, después de ese intento de broma Twilight pudo aclarar su mente.

Capitán, no haga bromas tan malas –pensó Cutter.

Se acabó esa broma nos costara, puedo imaginarlo, la princesa Twilight no aceptará –pensó Diffuse Spot.

Tiene el sentido del humor de una tostada, me gustan las tostadas, pero los cupcakes siempre serán mis favoritos, bueno al menos Spike si le pareció gracioso, creo y se llevaran bien, pero ... –los pensamientos de Pinkie se pararon cuando el mismo Spike articulo la siguiente frase.

– Tiene un sentido del humor muy bueno Jajajajajaja, y en el momento de mayor tensión, eso le da un toque épico, gracias Fang lo necesitaba.

–No hay de qué Caudillo estoy para servirle. –Complemento Fang

Cadance tomo un ligero respiro, se concentró y mientras un brillo de azul celeste comenzaba a rodear su cuerno, abrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un brillo blanco, fijo su mirada en el grupo y pudo apreciar como alrededor de esos ponis había un aura multicolor donde se veían grandes y brillantes matices de naranja, azul, verde, amarillo y rojo, no provenía ningún color oscuro de ellos y ninguno con apariencia de humo, sino brillo en su totalidad, ponis con un aura tan brillante como ésa, no eran una amenaza, esas auras suelen ser de ponis de buenas costumbres y de buen corazón, pero Cadance noto algo ligeramente diferente, la aura de Fang se movía de forma irregular en pequeños lazos de tiempo, pero no era nada alarmante sólo un movimiento que transmitía un sentimiento de alegría y paz, sólo con ver aquellos colores pudo comprender por qué su esposo dijo que eran confiables, pero fue cuando cayó en cuenta, ¿cómo Shining su esposo sabía que sus auras eran de personas confiables?, si esta habilidad era única y sólo ella era capaz de hacerla, eso le despertó duda y entonces recordó ese ligero golpe de cascos, al parecer ese Brohoof no era lo que parecía.

Por fin Celestia intervino ya se habían dado motivos suficientes para tomar una decisión por lo que solicito que las dejaran solas, y por dejaran me refiero por supuesto a las princesas, los capitanes, Secret, las chicas, Spike y los 6 ponis salieron de la habitación. Secret había recibido instrucciones para que realizara una rueda de prensa sea cual sea la decisión de Twilight era algo que el pueblo de Equestria debía saber.

–Twilight no puedo decidir por ti, –afirmó la princesa Celestia– puedes pedirme consejo y mi opinión a mí y al resto de nosotras pero la decisión final te corresponde a ti, sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero es hora que vayas tomando tus propias decisiones como princesa.

–Cadance, ¿qué fue lo que viste? –pregunto Luna. –solo teníamos que escuchar pues las pruebas hablan por sí solas, parecen conocer bastante de nosotros, y en esta situación los beneficios de su inclusión en las fuerzas equestres son realmente valiosas, esas armaduras de espectro cósmico que usan están relucientes, y no se notaba en ellas ninguna clase de tono oscuro, sea quienes sean, algo es seguro, muestran sus intenciones, y el espectro cósmico las refleja.

–Sí, tía sus auras eran muy brillantes y con unos colores que reflejaban buenos y estables sentimientos, el aura de Fang era la más curiosa con sólo acordarme de su aura, me siento tranquila, él debe ser el más tranquilo y maduro de todo su equipo. Twilight, creo que debes aceptarlos como tu guardia, no está demás algo de protección extra, además puede que te lleves bien con Fang su aura reflejaba una curiosidad por el aprendizaje y la enseñanza, para ser sinceras todos ellos tenían una curiosidad reflejada en su aura.

–Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Pero tengo que pensarlo muy bien, ellos puede que sepan más sobre dragones que nosotros y le enseñen a Spike sobre su raza él tiene muchas dudas al respecto y no he podido responder a ellas. –Tal vez fue su amor por su querido hermano postizo o el miedo a perderlo, pero su mirada cambio a una más determinante –Voy hacer de ellos mi guardia, no por mi seguridad sino por Spike, él merece conocer sobre su raza, conocer de su cultura, y esos 6 serán la forma más segura de lograrlo.


	4. Cambios

**Negociación de Caudillos  
Parte 2.- Cambios**

Mientras las princesas deliberaban, en otro lugar del castillo junto a un grupo de guardias sin importancia que custodiaban a la pronta nueva guardia y a las portadoras de la armonía. Aunque el ambiente que había en esta sala era un tanto menos densa, pues la guardia de la amistad ya había pasado por lo peor, ahora sólo les tocaba esperar.

–fiuuuu, mucha tensión, menos mal y podemos relajarnos un poco, ¿cierto capitán? – dijo Whip estirando su cuerpo para relajarse, al parecer estar tan serio no era para él.

–deberías ser más respetuoso, las ministras están aquí Whip. –le corrigió Press, mientras seguía en postura firme.

–vamos viejo relájate, además sólo me estoy estirando, en cambio Spot, a él si que deberías ponerle correa. –afirmo Whip mientras señalaba a su compañero el cual se había acercado a las ministras presentes mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

–Hola, pueden llamarme Spot, señoritas ministras, como pueden ver soy el más pequeño del grupo jejeje, pero no se preocupen soy realmente fuerte y estaré muy feliz de estar a sus servicios. –así es Spot era el más bajito de toda la guardia, sin mencionar que en esos momentos era el poni de más baja estatura presente, aunque eso no le impido hacer una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto lo cual entraba en contraste con el tono tan casual con la que se dirigió a ellas.

Pinkie Pie no lo pensó mucho y respondió a tan amable saludo de la misma forma animada en que suele hacerlo, –Hola Spot, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, pero supongo que ya lo sabes, ustedes saben mucho de nosotras pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ustedes, espero lleguemos a ser grandes amigos, estoy impaciente por ir a Ponyville para organizarles una gran fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. –decía Pinkie muy emocionada, ha ella le gusta hacer nuevos amigos, y aquí estaban ellos 6 nuevos ponis, muy interesantes que decían ser de Ponyville y que ella no podía reconocer, pero eso no importaba, si sus armaduras eran de espectro cósmico y eran tan relucientes, era una buena señal, aún recuerda esa experiencia en la que Twilight se vio afectada de forma negativa por el amuleto del corazón de cristal y donde conoció sobre esta gema.

–Pero que rayos Spot –Press se alteró, era toda una falta de respeto se supone que serán sus guardias y ellas desde cierto punto de vista sus Jefes, sus superiores, una cosa era tratar a Fang de tú a tú, al fin al cabo son amigos de la infancia, pero a las jefas– se más respetuoso con las ministras. –termino de agregar mientras sacudía al pequeño Spot por los hombros, cuando sintió un ligero toque en su propio hombro.

–Vamos Press sabes que las señoritas ministras, no les gusta usar títulos, incluso la princesa Twilight prefiere que la llamen por su nombre. –Decía Hard Shell– ¿Cierto Fang?

Cuando ambos volvieron sus cabezas hacia Fang, este ya se había apartado junto a los demás capitanes y Spike. Pero lo que parecía una conversación entre capitanes y Spike, en realidad era un interrogatorio por parte del pequeño dragón. – ¿Qué es eso de usuarios? ¿Qué es lo que usan exactamente? ¿Shining que ocultas?

–Calma Spike, no puedo decirte mucho, pero debo pedirte que no digas nada sobre lo que te voy a decir, un secreto de garra y casco, promételo Spike. –Dijo Shining el cual no se veía del todo convencido por lo que le revelaría a su hermano, aunque no fuera todo el que Spike conociera sobre la energía ya de por si era un riesgo.

-Lo prometo Shining, guardaré el secreto, por la garra y por mi código. -musitó Spike con determinación él sabía muy bien guardar promesas, él y Shining compartían varios secretos, los cuales aunque no fueran malignos era mejor que ni Twiligth o Cadance supieran de ellos.

–Veras Spike todo ser viviente posee una energía o más bien un grupo de energías de diferente índole, éste es el caso de las pequeñas señales eléctricas en el sistema nervioso, aquellos que logran sentir estas energías suelen ser considerados como seres sensoriales, ya sabes esos que dicen ver fantasmas, o algo parecido, pero cuando un ser viviente logra combinar todas estas energías en una sola se convierte en usuario, esto le permite emplear ciertas habilidades particulares. –Spike miraba a Shining tratando razonando lo que acababa de escuchar, no entendía muchas de estas energías, pero cuando escucho lo de las habilidades, recordó aquellos rumores, así que se dio una vaga idea, ¿pero entonces hasta qué punto esos rumores eran verdad? Acaso, Shining podría… sus ojos se abrieron era una revelación aquello significaba que él podría hacerse fuerte pero sus pensamientos no pudieron concluir pues fue interrumpido.

–Spike –dijo Fang– se lo que piensas y no, no es tan fácil despertar las habilidades para ser un usuario, sólo hay ciertas condiciones en las que esta habilidad se despierta, y todas son muy peligrosas, en mi caso casi pierdo la vida.

–Espera ¿cómo? ¿Acaso ésa es una de las habilidades? ¿Puedes leer la mente? Espera ¿puedes hacer fuego con la mente? –dijo Spike recordando aquella vez que creyó haber encendido fuego con la mente, una idea que siempre rondaba por su cabeza.

–Bueno, no exactamente con la mente pero sí, podría hacerse. –Fang retrocedió ligeramente al ver la expresión de Spike, Shining sonrío al recordar ese episodio, ciertamente resaltaba la gran imaginación de su pequeño hermano, para terminar añadió –bueno Spike ya lo sabes, pero este no debe salir de entre nosotros, y por esto todo lo que oíste de nosotros, es un secreto, un secreto entre los cuatro capitanes y el caudillo.

–Jajaja podríamos arrojar al chico desde una montaña y tal vez despierte la habilidad, así tendría más razones para ocultarlo como nosotros. –dijo Duelist para asustar a Spike, pero su pequeña broma no causo tal efecto esperado por el contrario.

–No, no funcionaría ya me pasó, y no me sentí diferente ese día. –respondió un Spike calmado como si caer de una montaña fuera algo común, Duelist abrió los ojos con intriga y giro hacia Shining con la cara de "No me jodas Armor ¿es enserio?", para rematar Shining asintió, cosa que dejo más sorprendido a Duelist.

–debo admitir que tienes agallas muchacho, no estaría mal darte un entrenamiento militar, alguien con tu coraje sería un gran elemento eso y que siendo un dragón escalarías rápido. –Añadió Mentalist– ¿Cierto Armor?

–Sí, es verdad Spike es muy valiente y para su edad ya es todo un héroe, en el imperio de cristal es muy apreciado. –terminaba de decir Shining.

Por su parte las chicas se preguntaban qué clase de conversación era la que llevaba Spike con los capitanes y sus curiosidades se dispararon aun más al ver la reacción de sorpresa de Duelist, por lo que Rarity decidió hacer la preguntar esperando una respuesta de alguien que tal vez pudiera saber. –Disculpen, pero algún poni podría decirme de ¿qué hablan los capitanes con mi Spike?–

–Me gustaría ayudarle señorita Rarity, pero me temo que no se la respuesta. –Respondió Hard–

–Tal vez el caudillo, este pidiendo consejos a los capitanes –dijo Cutter Past el poni más alto y fornido del equipo, su contextura lo hacía parecer una especie de tanque y alguien muy rudo, pero su tono de voz fue relajado, suave y algo más grave que Big Mac.

– ¿Consejo? ¿Qué podría preguntarle un chico a Militares? –añadió Applejack.

–Bueno si lo vemos de esta forma y teniendo en cuenta que 2 de esos capitanes están casados con yeguas muy hermosas e importantes, y uno de los 2 restantes es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Canterlot podrían ser consejos sobre... no es imposible el capitán Fang, es pésimo para hablar con las yeguas él no podría darle consejos a Spike ¿Cierto chicos? –dijo Spot mientras volteaba a mirar a sus compañeros.

–por supuesto que no, Fang no puede hablar ni decir nada inteligente ni coherente frente a S... A su poni especial, no recuerdan la última vez, ¿cuándo quería invitarla a salir? El muy pobre tartamudeo la tabla periódica, enserio no puedo creer que sea nuestro capitán. –añadió Whip con mientras alzaba los hombros- Sino hubiera sido por ella, nunca hubieran tenido su primera cita.

Las chicas no querían creerlo Spike no haría tal cosa como pedir consejos amorosos, aunque todo lo expuesto tuviera algo de sentido, y lo gracioso que este nuevo poni Fang resultará ser alguien tímido en los asuntos del amor, vaya si alguien tan fuerte como él tenía ese tipo de problemas, no podría ser tan malo al menos eso paso por la mente de Fluttershy, quien comenzó a sentirse un poco más a gusto con el ambiente, Diffuse Spot pudo notarlo dado que Fluttershy dejó de esconderse detrás de Applejack y este se le acerco muy calmadamente y con suaves palabras la saludo. –hola ministra me alegra poder hablar con usted, no se preocupe tómese su tiempo para acostumbrarse a nosotros, solemos ser algo ruidosos. –terminó con una humilde pero cálida sonrisa.

–oh gracias –bajando el volumen de su voz a un nivel casi inaudible para cualquier poni, Fluttershy sabía muy bien que esto ocasionaba que le volvieran a preguntar, y lo cual la incomodaba todavía más. A pesar de todos los intentos de evitar esta situación siempre terminaba en ella.

–de nada, recuerde que estamos para servirles. –dijo Spot, para consuelo de Fluttershy que no termino en ese ciclo del "perdona no te escuche"

–jajaja –entre carcajadas Rainbow- así que su capitán, es tímido en el amor, al parecer no son tan rudos. –Pinkie Pie acompañaba a su amiga en las carcajadas.

–jajaja tiene razón ministra Rainbow,-afirmo Whip quien se contagió de la risa- el capitán no podría ser más patético, pero no es todo lo incoherente que vera de nosotros un ejemplo es mi buen amigo Cutter presente, puede creer que este grandullón, sea un sastre, solamente mírelo grande, musculoso, podría arrancar un árbol del suelo sin usar su magia de unicornio, pero no es nada más y nada menos que un poni sastre con habilidades de lucha. –Whip y Rainbow estaban en el mejor ataque de risa que han tenido en mucho tiempo, el escuchar esto no molesto para nada a Cutter pues era común que Whip se burlara de los detalles más curiosos, pero a Rarity si le produjo algo de enfado.

–no le veo lo gracioso este gran poni puede hacer lo que quiera, además ser un sastre no es para avergonzarse y mucho menos algo de que burlarse. –esas palabras hicieron que Rainbow y Whip dejaran de reír.

–Perdóneme ministra, -dijo Whip un tanto más serio- pero creo que me ha malinterpretado, no me estoy burlando del oficio de mi amigo, de hecho siempre lo apoyo, es más soy su cliente número 1, lo que me parece gracioso es la ironía de que su apariencia hace creer a todos que es un luchador libre, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, ¿cierto ministra Rainbow?

–eh…Sí... la ironía, además mira el lado bueno Rarity, si se vuelven nuestros escoltas, no sólo tendrás a un poni fuerte que cargue todas tus cosas, sino también a alguien que te ayude con tus encargos, son ponis que además de luchar, también tienen otras habilidades. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Y tú que haces Whip? Déjame adivinar eres un acróbata aéreo. –pregunto muy interesada Rainbow, ella creía saber la respuesta.

–eh yo... Bueno vera soy... Soy... Soy escultor de nubes. – aunque dudoso, respondió con orgullo mientras Rainbow hizo una cara de póker de clase mundial, pero no cualquier cara de póker sino esa cara de clase mundial que aparece una vez cada 30 generaciones. No podía creerlo era enserio, el poni que hasta hace poco se reía de su compañero por la ironía, ahora salía con éstas, teniendo un cuerpo atlético e ideal para ser un acróbata aéreo, y resulto ser un escultor de nubes, un oficio muy complicado de movimientos delicados y donde la paciencia era uno de los requisitos más importantes.

–Bueno dado a que estamos en el tema, soy abogado, me encargo de conocer las leyes de cada cultura y hacérselas saber a mis compañeros, no queremos hacer las cosas mal. –dijo Hard. Así que por eso le dicen el elocuente -pensó Applejack.

–Por mi parte la medicina es mi rama, estoy capacitado para el cuidado de cualquier poni o criatura, se puede decir que soy un médico y a la vez un veterinario. –agrego Spot, los ojos de Fluttershy se iluminaron tener a otro veterinario le sería de ayuda, y viéndolo mejor lo cálido y tranquilo que este poni era, cualquier animal se le acercaría fácilmente.

–Y yo tengo el mejor trabajo de todos. –Por fin Press se relajó para seguir la conversación– diseño juegos, toda clase de juegos desde juegos de mesa, hasta juegos para árcades. –con una sonrisa de satisfacción y total orgullo, Pinkie Pie no podía evitar sonreír el más estricto de ellos resulto tener un trabajo más divertido, ella pensó que sería algo más aburrido como archivista, incluso pensó que sería bibliotecario.

– ¿y Fang? –pregunto Pinkie Pie a Press, quería saber más de sus nuevos amigos, los cuales resultaron ser mucho más interesantes y a pesar de la tensión de hace unos momentos, el ambiente era totalmente diferente ahora Rarity hablaba con Cutter sobre lo que parecían ser técnicas de costura, Whip y Rainbow hablaban sobre el vuelo, Spot y Fluttershy hablaban del cuidado de los animales, Hard seguía comentándole a Applejack sobre algunas leyes de ventas que implementaban los grifos fuera de Equestria, esas conversaciones no fueron forzadas, todas se dieron con naturalidad, casi como si nos conocieran de toda la vida.

–Bueno el capitán Fang, es un poni polifacético, en su infancia era muy dedicado y a pesar de su edad ya tenía un trabajo y muchas responsabilidades pero a pesar de eso fue capaz de hacerse un chef, poeta, ingeniero y joyero. –Continúo Press un tanto menos tenso y estirándose un poco- no sé cómo le alcanzo el tiempo para hacer todo eso, lo conozco desde que era un potro sin Cutiemark y siempre tuvo el tiempo para divertirse.

–Valla entonces no son guerreros, sino que tienen otros oficios, y la mayoría es relacionado al arte, ustedes mis pequeños ponis son muy interesantes. –dijo la princesa Celestia entrando a la sala junto a su hermana llamando la atención de los presentes. –Deben ir a prepararse, pues Twilight tomo su decisión, me alegra decirles que desde ahora oficialmente son la guardia de la amistad y que los preparativos para dar la noticia están en curso, Twilight está en el salón chicas será mejor que vayan con ella y tú también Spike, ustedes deben alistarse ya que oficialmente se les otorgara un título para oficializar la cadena de mando propuesta por el capitán Fang.

–Ok, princesa. – las chicas y Spike partieron adonde se encontraba Twilight, Celestia pudo notar en sus rostros expresiones de satisfacción, para ella fue obvio que la decisión de Twilight fue muy bien recibida.

–Capitán Fang, debería preparar para los medios, va a ser todo un campo de batalla en ese lugar, Capitán Sword –añadió Celestia- hágales un espacio en los cuarteles de la Guardia Solar, para que puedan pasaran la noche allí.

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar junto a Twilight, esta última había terminado el pequeño discurso de presentación de la nueva guardia, en el salón ya habían unos vestidos preparados para la ocasión, eran vestido formales, elegantes y muy cómodos, mientras Twilight explicaba a las chicas y Spike todo lo sucedido, Rarity aprovechaba el tiempo para hacerle unos ajustes a los vestidos para darle ese sello característicos de sus amigas a cada uno e incluso al de Spike al agregarle unos pequeños tonos Verdes para que combinen perfectamente, claro al ser negro era fácil la combinación de colores. Un toque en la puerta llamo la atención de las chicas, se trataba del Capitán Fang sin entrar a la habitación saco una pequeña caja.

–Hola, princesa, ministras, caudillo Spike puede venir un momento tengo que darle algo antes de la rueda de prensa. –Spike se acercó y tomo la caja y no dudo en preguntar por su contenido pero Fang ya se había adelantado a ese hecho. –Éste es un tache de origen draco suele usarse como un prendedor en las ropas ceremoniales o eventos importantes en las tierras de obsidiana, este prendedor tiene el sello de Drake Rift el sabio y poderoso patriarca, es un símbolo de responsabilidad, justicia y amor, aquí la primera de muchas cosas que aprenderás de la cultura de los dragones, además el tache está encantado y con el podrá comunicarse conmigo, me retiro, no veremos luego.

Spike volteo hacia las chicas con ojos de ilusión en estos momentos tenía un broche totalmente masculino y tradicional de los dragones, al fin conocía sobre su raza y es más tenía a quien le instruyera del tema.

* * *

Sala de conferencias del castillo de Canterlot, los reporteros estaban presentes, la nobleza igual, todos expectantes a la decisión de las princesas, los reporteros revisaban sus notas, la nobleza por su parte hablaba y planificaba la forma de hacerse de puntos con las princesas, con el resultado de este evento improvisado e imprevisto al que tuvieron que asistir pero era de vital importancia ya que tendrían un tiempo para resolver sus dudas, fue cuando un grupo de guardias salió para anunciar la llegada de la princesa de la amistad, el sonido de las trompetas mientras que el anunciador un poni de cristal pronunciaba.

–La Princesa de la amistad y portadora del elemento de la magia la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, –mientras que la princesa se ubicaba en el centro de la mesa, el anunciador prosiguió.

–La portadora de la Lealtad Rainbow Dash, –al igual de Twilight está se ubicó en el extremo derecho de la mesa.

–La portadora de la Amabilidad Fluttershy, –ubicándose en el asiento del extremo opuesto al de Rainbow.

–La portadora de la Risa Pinkamena Diane Pie, –sentándose al lado de Rainbow,

–La portadora de la Generosidad Rarity Belle, –justo al lado de Fluttershy.

–La portadora de la Honestidad Applejack Apple, –junto a Pinkie y al lado izquierdo de Twilight.

–El grande y honorable Spike, el valiente y glorioso –Spike se sorprendió, pues así lo llamaban en el imperio de Cristal, técnicamente no era un héroe en Equestria y ese "título" no era usado en Equestria, pero era agradable cuando lo llamaban así, ciertamente el mejor día de todos.

Los miembros de la prensa y la nobleza se sorprendieron el hecho de que las demás princesas no hicieran acto de presencia, era extraño pero lo más extraño fue ver a las portadoras de la armonía, y más extraño aún ver al dragón, todos conocían la historia el hermano postizo del Capitán Shining y la princesa Twilight, en todo caso se trababa del asistente de la princesa Twilight, y nada más. Pero como los reporteros que eran no se podían esperar, ellos tenían que hacer su trabajo, así que se decidieron a lanzar preguntas sin discriminación alguna, ¿qué paso con las princesas?¿Acaso esto es un golpe de estado?, Twilight estupefacta por las preguntas, pidió silencio a todos los presentes, pues las preguntas serían respondidas para el final.

–Ponis, por favor cálmense por favor, –a través del micrófono– no, es ridículo la idea de un golpe de estado, y las princesas están en el balcón, la princesa Celestia hará acto de presencia, pues to sólo concierne a la princesa de la amistad y por eso actuó como consejera. Señores en este día se dieron ciertos eventos, al comienzo del día en la apertura de los juegos de guerra un grupo de civiles, se autoproclamo mi guardia personal, hecho que era falso dado que nunca he sentido la necesidad de tener sirvientes o protección pues me considero una poni normal como ustedes, siendo la bibliotecaria de Ponyville, después de la demostración de habilidades y el repentino retiro de mi hermano y los capitanes de la guardia solar y lunar, se dio una reunión con estos 6 ponis, en ella se dieron argumentos válidos, de los cuales llegue a la siguiente conclusión, la cual traerán 2 cambios, el primero de estos cambios es que las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía recibirán el título de ministras de la amistad, en caso que me encuentre indispuesta para ejecutar mis funciones como princesa de la amistad, ellas en conjunto asumirán mis labores, y mi hermano y asistente no .1 Spike recibirá el título de caudillo de la amistad, y en el caso extremo que ninguna de las ministras pueda hacerse cargo será él quien se encargue.

El público estaba estupefacto en caso que ella no pudiese encargarse de sus deberes, – ¿Princesa a que se refiere con indispuesta? ¿Su vida fue amenazada? ¿Eso significa? –la muchedumbre fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido de trompeta.

–Sin más –añadió Twilight– permítanme presentarles a los 6 ponis, aquellos que incorporan mi nueva guardia personal.

De la misma puerta por la que salió Twilight y las chicas aparecían Fang y su equipo, sus armaduras resplandecían con un ligero brillo. –es la hora mis amigos hoy, nos encargaremos de proteger a nuestros amigos y cumplir nuestro destino. –dijo Fang mientras avanzaba por la puerta seguido por sus compañeros, ubicándose entre los asistentes y las chicas, hicieron una reverencia a Twilight y compañía, giraron a los asistentes y les dieron un saludo militar, este no era el típico casco a la frente, por el contrario llevaron el casco al pecho.

–Estos 6 ponis son los miembros de mi La Guardia de la Amistad, –continuo Twilight– El encargado en las misiones de rastreo y localización Whip Wind, El explorador –esto hizo que Whip el pegaso alzara el vuelo haciendo una pirueta simple a una baja altura– Aquel que se encarga de la salud del equipo Diffuse Spot, El médico, –saludando a todos con esa cálida sonrisa que hasta ahora lo caracterizaba. –Los expertos en magia de combate los hermanos unicornio, manejo de hechizos defensivos Cutter Past El tanque y manejo de hechizos de ataque Hard Shell, El elocuente, –los hermanos simplemente chocaron su cascos entre si– segundo al mando y el estratega del equipo Press Circle, El controlador, –solo asintió con la cabeza– para finalizar el líder del equipo el Capitán Fang –revelando sus afiladas fauces en una gran sonrisa–. No puedo creer que me hicieran decir esto, estos apodos son tan raros, al menos Fang no tenía ninguno, pensaba Twilight un tanto avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, a pesar de todo ellos actuaban a veces de una forma infantil. –Mis guardias hagan su juramento. –ordeno Twilight Por Celestia que no digan nada ridículo o embarazoso Fang tomo la palabra.

–Nosotros... Juramos lealtad a la princesa Twilight, a las ministras y al caudillo, juramos protegerlos, proteger a quien lo necesite, no hay justificación, cualquiera que necesite un casco amigo lo recibirá, pues nosotros la guardia de la amistad, creemos en la magia de la amistad, pues en cada ser vivo hay un amigo. Nuestros enemigos conocerán nuestra fuerza, pues nuestra amistad le daremos, si la rechazan y optan por el mal, con ellos acabaremos. Nuestra misión proteger y propagar la amistad, pues este juramento es de mente, corazón y alma por nuestros amigos quienes partieron, quienes permanecen y quienes vendrán. Nosotros la guardia de la amistad estaremos y nuestra fuerza les brindaremos. –sus armaduras comenzaron a brillar intensamente hasta el punto de segar a los todo poni presente, Twillight conocía esa reacción fue la misma que el espectro cósmico tuvo con ella cuando se dio cuenta de su error esas armaduras reaccionaban a las emociones e intenciones de la guardia, cuando la luz se fue atenuando y por fin era visible, aquella armadura que cargaban los ponis tuvo un cambio en su forma, pues ahora se veía más ligera y aquel yelmo que cubría por completo sus rostros, ahora se había reducido y dividido en 2 partes un antifaz, y un casco que dejaba visible la crin y cola de todos ellos, el gran Cutter de color naranja, el bien hablado de Hard de crin turquesa, el cálido Spot y Press compartían un color tangelo oscuro con una franja de tangelo más claro, siendo la de Press unos tonos más claro que las de Spot, Whip cuya crin era de 2 tonos un lado gris oscuro y el otro un gris más claro, por último Fang con una crin verde.

Por fin, ya había llegado el momento de responder a las preguntas, pues los propios reporteros no aguantarían por más tiempo.

-¿Princesa Twilight que acaba de pasar? –Pregunto el poni reportero número 11,

-Las armaduras de la guardia de la amistad están fabricadas con una aleación especial de Espectro Cósmico, es probable que este cambio se deba a los sentimientos e intenciones declaradas por su reciente juramento.

–¿Espectro Cósmico? Está hablando de la gema más cara de todas, ese mismo espectro cósmico tan difícil de hallar ¿acaso alguno de ustedes es un magnate multimillonario a lo Batpony? –pregunto el poni reportero número 4.

–jajaja no nada de eso, -respondió Fang- estas armaduras son un regalo de nuestro maestro, no sabemos de dónde las saco, ni como la hizo pero fueron un regalo antes de que partiera.

– ¿Porque sus dientes son así capitán Fang? –volvió a preguntar el mismo reportero.

–Te refieres a mi dentadura, bueno es una muy larga historia, pero esta dentadura es producto de la magia pueden decirse que es un hechizo ilusorio, además deben aceptar que me quedan los colmillos. –Sonriendo de tal forma que se pudiera ver su dentadura.

–Princesa Twilight ¿porque era necesario darles a las portadoras y al dragón conocido como Spike esos títulos? –reportero número 20.

–Este cambio se hizo para que la guardia de la amistad siempre tenga la supervisión y autorización de parte de mis amigos y familia. –Respondió Twilight–

–Entonces ¿el capitán Shining Armor puede dar órdenes a la guardia de la amistad? –reportero número 2.

–No, mi hermano es el igual del capitán Fang visto desde la posición militar, aunque tengo entendido que Fang acordó enviarle informes de sus actividades, pero estas están dirigidas a Shining Armor el hermano mayor, y no a Shining el capitán de la guardia de cristal. Dicho de otra forma, está a prueba por parte de mi hermano.

Las preguntas continuaron por un buen rato hasta que la hora en que Luna debía alzar su astro se aproximaba, señal que uso Twilight para terminar con la rueda de prensa, levantándose junto a sus amigas y su hermano, procedió a retirarse bajo la escolta de Fang y compañía, una vez dentro del castillo se despidieron de la nueva guardia pues estos irían a los cuarteles de la guardia solar, para descansar ahí.

En los aposentos de la princesa Twilight donde ella se encontraba con sus amigas para ponerse al tanto de las conversaciones que tuvieron con los miembros de la guardia de la amistad en una especie de pijamada. –Vaya así que esos ponis son más diestros de lo que parecen, veo porque Cadance, decía que nos llevaríamos bien. -dijo Twilight, cuando noto que Spike está muy pensativo viendo el broche que anteriormente le había obsequiado Fang. ¿Spike que haces?

–Bueno recuerdas que Fang dijo que podía comunicarme con él, pues veras quería preguntarle algo más sobre este broche pero no sé, puede que se disguste fue un largo día para todos pero estoy tan emocionado que no creo que pueda dormir y Fang podría estar cansado y tal vez este dormido.

–Tienes razón Spike no deberías molestarlo, ya debe haberse dormido. –dijo Twilight

–Si tienes razón Twi. –como mandado a llamar o tal vez como si decir su nombre fuera un método de invocación del broche surgió la voz de Fang.

–psisss Spike ¿estás despierto? ¿Psissss Spike? sé que no son horas de hablar pero estoy tan emocionado que no puedo dormir, y bueno... –al fondo se escuchaban varios ronquidos– los chicos roncan demasiado como para dormir bien, ¿me preguntaba si quieres hablar conmigo sobre el sello de Drake Rift?, sabes es una gran historia, podríamos acampar en el patio. ¿Spike si estás despierto? –preguntaba Fang por el broche.

–Si lo estoy, suena genial, quiero conocer esa historia. ¿Twilight puedo? –preguntaba con la emoción más grande de todas.

– ¡Oh Cielos! No me digas que desperté a la princesa. –decía Fang un tanto con tono de preocupación.

–Para nada Fangie, nos levantaste a todas– decía Pinkie Pie en tono burlón, rápidamente Rainbow le siguió el juego. –Espero que este preparado para el castigo que recibirá por levantar a las ministras de su sueño.

– ¿Ministra Pinkie Pie, Ministra Rainbow Dash? esperen ¿tenían una pijamada? ¿Ósea qué… rayos no es siquiera mi primer día y ya metí la pata? –Fang sonaba mucho más preocupado y en el fondo los ronquidos provenientes de los demás miembros de la guardia de la amistad.

–Para nada Fang– respondió finalmente Applejack cortando con la broma– todas estaban despiertas, aunque no creo que sean tus nervios los que no te dejen dormir, al parecer tus amigos roncan en un límite no tolerable.

–Oh por Celestia! solo era una broma. –dijo Fang elevando un poco su tono de voz, cosa que ocasiono que sus compañeros se levantaran molestos.

–¡FANG YA DUERMETE MAÑANA HAY TRABAJO, POR DIOS ERES EL CAPITAN DA EL EJEMPLO! –del broche se escuchó como abrían una puerta, lanzaban a alguien afuera y después el azote de la misma puerta al cerrarse.

-Bueno, dado que me sacaron del cuarto iré al patío, espero y pueda acompañarse caudillo Spike. –termino la comunicación Fang.

– ¿Twilight puedo ir a acampar? –volvió a preguntar Spike.

–Por supuesto Spike, una de las razones para aceptarlos era que pudieses aprender de tu raza. Y no voy a negarte esta oportunidad hermanito ve y diviértete. Además, a Fang la hará bien tu compañía. ¿Cierto chicas?

Todas asintieron, Rainbow y Pinkie Pie con una gran carcajada por lo gracioso de la situación de Fang, las demás con una gotita en la sien.

Sin más Spike tomo unas almohadas y sabanas y corrió hacia los patios, por su parte las chicas se dispusieron a dormir pues mañana regresaban a Ponyville y con ellas un gran cambio en su día a día y tal vez en el día a día del pueblo. Pero algo era seguro tenían 6 nuevos ponis que apreciaban la magia de la amistad y aunque pareciera extraño acostumbrarse a ellos fue más fácil de lo que ellas esperaban, bueno ella siempre ha sido un poni de hechos y conociendo la naturaleza del espectro cósmico por experiencia propia, ella sabría cuando algo estuviera mal, sea quien fuera el maestro de ellos les dejo un camino seguro por el cual puedan recorrer. ¿Quién es su maestro y porque darles armaduras de espectro cósmico? -fue lo último en preguntarse Twilight antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno aquí la segunda parte del tercer capitulo, espero les hallan gustado, como pudieron notar los guardias fueron un poco mas informales para con las mane6, además de mostrar un poco la personalidad de cada uno, a si algo que había olvidado mencionar, estaré dejando pistas sobre quienes son los miembros de la amistad, cuando logren deducir sus identidades, haré el capitulo donde revelen sus identidades, en caso de no lograrlo lo dejare para el capitulo final.

A por cierto sobre el Espectro Cósmico, es un material que saque de Twilight Sparkle y el Hechizo del Corazón de cristal, uno de los cuentos cortos publicados, hasta el momento, lo único que he añadido es lo difícil que es de conseguir y lo valioso que es.

No olviden dejar sus criticas y sugerencias en los reviews, son totalmente esperadas y atendidas por mi, en serio me gusta leerlas. Cuidense!


	5. Ponyville

**Ponyville**

Era un bello amanecer, la luz de la mañana iluminaba a toda Equestria, en el castillo los guardias cambiaban turno con sus compañeros los guardias nocturnos quienes se habían montado guardia a lo largo de la noche, las chicas durmiendo pues tuvieron una plática algo extensa. Pero aquellos que amanecen con el sol, como Celestia que amanece antes que el sol, junto a Shining y Cadance quienes se encontraban desayunando.

-Es interesante la vista que se tiene en el camino -dijo Celestia mientras tomaba una rebanada de pastel.

-Es inusual, muy inusual –respondió Cadance mientras volteaba hacia Shining- pero por lo que vi fue una buena noche para Spike.

-Me sorprende que Fang y Spike, durmieran en el patio y más sorpresa es para mí que Twilight lo dejara. –argumento Shining.

-Aun así sigue durmiendo en su primer día de trabajo esto no habla muy bien de él. –Argumento Cadance.

-No te equivoques cariño, a pesar de estar dormido, él estaba muy alerta. –dijo Shining.

-Shining ¿no te parece extraño lo rápido que nos acostumbramos a la presencia de Fang? –preguntó Celestia, quien añadió. -Verás casi no me doy cuenta, sino hubiera sido por los murmullos de los guardias del Jardín. Es como si...

-¿Como si lo conociéramos desde siempre? -interrumpió Shining.

-Sí, eso mismo.- añadió Celestia.

-Es extraño, pues me pasa igual, -dijo Cadance- ver lo dormir junto a Spike es inusual.

-En mi casó, fue como ver a 2 hermanos. -musito Celestia quien registra en los papeles como la indiscutible madre de Spike, dato que solo muy pocos conocen, pues fue ella quien se hizo cargo del pequeño dragón justo después de romper el huevo.

-Me pasó igual -afirmo Shining con ligera sorpresa-, ambos me sacaron una risa de alegría, Spike durmiendo siempre me tranquiliza.

Mientras en los jardines del castillo, donde los miembros despiertos de la Guardia de la Amistad observaban el estado de su capitán.

-¿Sigue dormido? -dijo Spot

-En serio, no lo entiendo, porque él tiene que ser el capitán. -Whip afirmaba mientras llevaba a Skipe en su lomo.

-No sé porque te quejas siempre es así con él, se queda dormido, nosotros lo levantamos, Cutter fue por un balde con agua, tu lleva al Caudillo con la princesa Twilight.- afirmó Press.

-Chicos aquí está el balde con agua la mucama fue muy amable y añadió unos cubos de hielo, así que el agua está al punto. -dijo Cutter mientras se acercaba.

-Perfecto, ¿a quién le toca? -preguntó Press

-A ti. -respondió Hard.

-¿En serio?, Jejejeje disfrutare esto.- Press se acercó a Fang quien era incapaz de percibir.

En la habitación las adormiladas mane6, quienes se arreglaban para desayunar fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta de su habitación. -Discúlpeme princesa soy Whip, traigo al caudillo Spike que aún sigue dormido, al parecer se desveló junto al capitán Fang. Mientras que la puerta se abría para sorpresa de Whip quien atendió a la puerta fue Pinkie Pie.

-Ministra Pinkie? Creí esta era la habitación de la princesa Twilight perdone mi...

-Oh! Whip? -interrumpió Pinkie con su sonrisa- Buenos días, si esta es la habitación de Twilight, es que hicimos una mini piyamada y parece que Spike y Fang se divirtieron de más en su minicampamento. –Decía mientras tomaba a Spike-

-¡ESTA FRÍAAA! -fue el grito que termino de despabilar a cualquier ser viviente que siguiera adormilado en el castillo, excepto Spike que sólo presionó la nariz de Pinkie como si de un despertador se tratará y para volver a acurrucarse.

-Pero ¿qué rayos fue eso? -Pregunto Rainbow.

-Eso fue el capitán, siendo despertado por un balde de agua fría. Es normal suele tener el sueño muy pesado. -afirmo Whip, mientras que Pinkie esbozo una sonrisa, y el resto de las chicas tenían una gotita en la sien- me retiró princesa, ministras hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos a Ponyville. 

* * *

-Es en serio, chicos hay otras formas para despertarme, usar agua fría no es bueno para mi salud. -gruño Fang a los demás.

-Bueno, son órdenes del maestro, además es la forma más segura de despertarte, sueles ser muy malhumorado. -Dijo Hard.

-Sí, sí, ¡como sea! hagan los preparativos para el viaje, alisten el expreso Amistad (Friendship express), yo iré a secarme. -dijo Fang dirigiéndose a los chicos, mientras tomaba camino hacia los cuarteles.

En los cuarteles de la guardia Solar, la oficina del capitán era amplia y bastante cómoda, con un escritorio envidiable y con un estante con varios registros, reportes y expedientes, en aquella habitación lo más reluciente era un stand con el símbolo del sol y junto a el arma predilecta del capitán la espada de dos manos la llamada Sun Dust, por su parte Mentalist se encontraba revisando unos documentos, cuando Fang aun empapado irrumpió en el lugar.

-Capitán Fang, interesante forma de presentarse a su primer día -afirmo Mentalist al recién llegado-debo suponer aquel alarido fue suyo.

-Sí, es algo incómodo, crees que puedas prestarme tu baño, es el único lo suficientemente privado.- dijo Fang mientras señalaba.

-Claro, aunque sigo sin entender en serio no se quitaran las armaduras, ¿ni en sus días libres?

Sin responder, Fang procedió a entrar al bañó, mientras que Mentalist lo esperó por unos minutos, vio como salió un poni de pelaje violáceo sin cutiemark, crin verde, una camisa azul cielo y con el mismo antifaz de la armadura.

-Digamos que esta armadura no sólo es para batallas. -mientras Fang hablaba aquella camisa se deformó y cambió a un traje de gala el típico color negro, con franjas verde lila y el antifaz sólo cambió de color Violeta a un negro y un modelo de líneas tribales que hacían juego con las franjas.

-Sin Cutiemark? -Preguntó Mentalist, quien le dio más importancia a la falta de cutiemark, que a la transformación de la armadura.

-ja ja ja, claro que tengo cutiemark, pero a diferencia de mi pelaje o crin, la armadura se encarga de ocultarla. -respondió Fang.

Una cosa más Fang -dijo Mentalist- hablemos de ¿cuánto sabes de mi equipo? Y no habló de la guardia solar, pues lo dijiste bien soy el segundo poni terrestre más fuerte, lo que me hace pensar que sabes quién es el primero.

-Así es, sabemos quién es, donde esta y que se autoexilio, pero lo que no sabemos es el porqué, ¿que empujó al poni terrestre más fuerte abandonar este mundo?, y al parecer fue una cadena pues tu equipó perdió a otro miembro que tomó la misma decisión unos meses después. -dijo Fang.

-Ok, -Mentalist algo sorprendido- ¿cómo sabes su ubicación? Es un secretó que hasta ahora sólo 3 ponis conocíamos.

Fang no lo hizo esperar por la respuesta pues era algo sin importancia -Hace un tiempo tuvimos en nuestro alcancé un Oráculo que nos mostró esta información, no teníamos idea de lo que era, hasta bueno unas cuantas semanas atrás.

-Así que un Oráculo, esas cosas no suelen ser lo que parecen, siempre muestran fragmentos o lo que se creé cosas que su usuario debe saber. -dijo Mentalist.

-Exacto -expresó Fang cuyo rostro insinuaba lo que iba a decir- y como sabes, hay cosas que debo saber, pues me dirijo justo al lugar donde él vive, y no quiero que se vea envuelto en el mundo al que no quiere pertenecer, dime Mentalist ¿cuál fue el detonante de tal decisión?

-Ok -suspiro Mentalist- existe una Tercera persona involucrada nuestro último miembro la hermana menor de aquel que manipula el vacío.

-¡QUE! -Fang estaba estupefacto tal y como si un huracán de "jamás lo imaginarías" le hubiera golpeado en la cara. -¿Ella es una usuario?

-Si y no, es una rastreadora, era capaz de detectar un usuario a 20 kilómetros a la redonda, pero su flujo de energía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para técnicas de combate, incluso en el exilio es buena para detectar cosas. -Mentalist pausó unos instantes y continuó- ocurrió en la última misión donde estábamos los 6 a esa edad éramos muy jóvenes, sin importar lo fuerte o que tan diestros éramos esa misión fue demasiado para nosotros, y ellos dos perdieron mucho ese día, del vacío tomo la decidió alejarse de este mundo y su hermana menor le siguió, el corazón del patán no se recuperó era su mejor amigo y la potrilla que le gustaba, con los meses su depresión era más notoria...

-Hasta que les pidió que lo exiliarán, -Continuo Fang- entonces Patán quien tenía la llave para anular el exilio de aquel quien manipula el vacío y su hermana, se vio afectado por su depresión lo cual lo debilitó y para evitar que sus sentimientos negativos lo afectarán tal cual como su historial familiar dicta, decidió exiliarse y alguno de ustedes tres tiene la llave de su exilió. -concluyó Fang.

-No -señaló Mentalist con un notorio tono melancólico- los 3 tenemos una tercera parte de la llave, prometimos que los traeríamos de vuelta sólo cuándo fuese necesario, y cuando me refiero a necesario habló de una amenaza de clase extinción.

Ya veo, me alegra saber los detalles, de esta forma ya sé que cursó debo tomar con esos dos, bueno creó que debo irme, hay mucho que hacer antes de nuestra partida a Ponyville. -mientras que Fang se levantaba, fue detenido por Mentalist.

-Una cosa más Fang, ese Oráculo ¿aún lo tienen?

-No, lastimosamente lo perdimos en un accidente. ¿Porque hay algo que quisieras saber? -preguntó Fang.

-Sí, queremos disipar una duda que hemos tenido desde la invasión Changelings. -musitó Mentalist.

-¿me estás hablando sobre cierta Reina y cierto capitán? -respondió Fang.

-Si -dijo Mentalist.

-Pues no le den vueltas al asunto, creó que sé de qué me hablas y si, el Oráculo me mostró a la pequeña, la hija de Shining Armor y la Reina Crysalis, y para complicar las cosas es una Joven Reina. -advirtió Fang.

-¿te mostró algo más?

-La niña está en buenas manos, Crysalis es una excelente madre. Esa niña será la clave de la paz entre nuestra raza y los Changelings. -término Fang- pero si piensan en infiltrarse quiero estar presenté.

-jajaja, sin duda Shining querrá conocer a la potrilla, aunque no era planeado, él es incapaz de odiar a un inocente, te mantendré informado.

-Bueno Mentalist me voy -dijo Fang mientras que su armadura regresaba a su forma original y salía de la habitación.

-Oh!, Shining pegará un gritó al cielo cuándo le de esta noticia. -sonrió Mentalist quien retomó su papeleo. 

* * *

-Y ese es el plan chicas, ¿qué les parece?, dijo Twilight en la sala del comedor, habiéndose retirado Shining y Cadance quienes se preparaban para su viajé al imperio de cristal y Celestia a realizar sus deberes reales. Sólo eran las Mane6 junto a un adormilado Spike quien tenía un gran tazón de gemas preparados por la misma Celestia.

-Es un plan increíble -se emocionó Pinkie- la parte en la que hacemos una fiesta para que todo el pueblo este en un mismo lugar es mi parte favorita.

-No es una fiesta Pinkie, es más bien una reunión que usaremos de excusa para que todos en Ponyville estén presentes, y los 6 que falten definitivamente son Fang y compañía. -resumió Applejack quien dio la versión de rápido entendimiento.

-Es simple, me gusta. -expuso Rainbow quien llevaba un trozo de Haybacon a su boca.

-Twilight, no creó que ellos sean de Ponyville. -aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por la dulce y delicada voz de Fluttershy, quien continuó con su explicación. -es que con lo que nos contaron de ellos el día de ayer, no te parece sospechoso ¿que Pinkie no conozca a ningún escultor de nubes en Ponyville?, créeme que yo sabría de cualquier otro veterinario en Ponyville, además de Mane Goodall.

Esos hechos eran irrefutables, lo que hizo pensar a las demás que si en Ponyville existiera un poni tan culto como lo es Fang, cierta modista amiga de ellas ya le hubiera echado el ojo. Aunque había un detallé más y era el tamaño de 2 de los miembros de la nueva guardia uno es tan alto como Big Mac y fornido como Bulk Bíceps, mientras que el otro era un poni de muy baja estatura, en otras palabras su singularidad hace totalmente reconocible a esos dos ponis sin importar su disfraz.

-Entonces, ¿nos mintieron? -preguntó Rainbow a Applejack.

-No, ellos dicen la pura verdad. -dijo Applejack segura de su respuesta.

-Oh, ya se, ya se, ya se -dijo Pinkie entre saltos y volteretas- Chicas y si ellos son de un Ponyville de otro mundo, piénsenlo Twilight viajó al mundo humano varias veces, y nosotras 6 fuimos a esa otra Equestria donde estaban esas versiones malévolas de Celestia y Luna.

-Pinkie eso es improbable, ya que los únicos objetos mágicos capaces de comunicarse o trasportarse entre mundos están bajo custodia real. -Twilight añadió con para reafirmar- Además tengo un hechizó que me puede decir si alguien es de otra dimensión, lo desarrollé junto con Sunset y Twilight de la otra dimensión, hace algún tiempo, así que cuando tenga oportunidad verificaré esa sospecha.

-Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de disparates -Uniéndose Spike a la conversación- ¿Qué tal clones? Y si uno de los experimentos del Doc salieron mal y sin darse cuenta creó clones con súper poderes y al tener el ADN de varios ponis, ellos también tienen parte de sus recuerdos y si los dientes de Fang resultan ser porque tiene parte de mi ADN. -Las presentes quedaron estupefactos, por lo la teoría descabellada y sin sentido que la volátil y recursiva mente de Spike había formulado, Pinkie Pie miraba sorprendida a Twilight esperando una confirmación.

-Que Spike! Tim no tiene y no usa ADN de Poni o cualquier ser viviente en su investigación. -afirmó Twilight quien después de algunos meses de relación con Time Turner.

-Lo dudo Spike, -dijo Twilight, mientras le entregaba una nota, que inmediatamente fue enviada a Mayor Mare (la alcaldesa de Ponyville)

Cerca de la estación principal de trenes en Canterlot donde se resguardan los trenes, específicamente en una bodega lo suficientemente grande para albergar un tren y un vagón. Los cinco miembros restantes de la guardia de la amistad miraban detenidamente el gran vehículo de transporte.

-Entonces ¿Ese es el tren? Se ve muy nuevo -preguntó Whip.

-Por su puesta la princesa Twilight no lo ha usado ni una sola vez, cada princesa posee su propio tren, pero ustedes saben que la princesa de la amistad es conocida por su humildad -respondió Press acciono una gran palanca para ajustar las vías.

-No recuerdo que ella lo usara. -dijo Hard.

-Y por esa razón nosotros vamos a usarlo, además lo mejoráremos, tienen los Cristal Maquina.

-Aquí están. -Cutter quien bajaba una gran caja con un logo de un círculo mágico y en el centro de este una marca de riesgo bilógico.

-Perfecto, es hora de trabajar. -Whip sacó un papel doblado de la caja, se dispuso a leer- "Cristal Maquina de Quantum Star, Propiedad de Quantum Star, Nadie puede tocarlos excepto Quantum Star y autorizados, si chicos esta advertencia es para ustedes".

-QUEEEEE! -grito Diffuse cuyo susto se reflejó en dejar el Cristal en la caja y esconderse bajo el tren.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, pues sabían que estaban autorizados, pero gastarle una broma a Diffuse Spot con esa advertencia era algo que no iba a dejar pasar Whip. -Es broma DS, son las instrucciones no una advertencia del maestro.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? Casi me da un infarto. No me he recuperado de la vez anterior. –dijo Diffuse cuyas patas temblaban cuan motor descompensado.

-Lo se viejo por eso hice la broma. -Whip le dio el instructivo a Press, quien comenzó a dirigir a sus compañeros.

-Bien chicos, la caja más pequeña contiene cristales de refuerzo fijó, estos van en la estructura del tren, soportes, paredes, techo y suelo, Diffuse encárgate de ellos.

-de inmediato, Press.

-¿Crees que es buena idea dejar al enano, trabajar con el techó? -dijo Whip de forma risueña.

-Whip tu toma la caja con los cristales translucidos, son cristales de dispersión debes tener en cuenta la estructura del tren, usa una malla de distribución cuadrática -Press desprendió parte del instructivo y se lo entregó a Whip.

-Claro, déjamelo.

-Hard la caja con el cristal de absorción, Cutter la que contiene el gran cristal negro, ambos van dentro de la caldera. Asegúrense de que la caldera este limpia, y no haya algún tipo de contaminante.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Hard- Vamos Cut.

Y por último los cristales de refuerzo móvil, esos son míos. 

* * *

En la sala del tronó, la princesa de la Amistad y el capitán de su guardia fueron convocados por Celestia quien le daría una nueva lección, pues ser una princesa con guardia traería nuevos retos a Twilight y quien a pesar de ya no ser su alumna, ella no iba a dejar de aconsejar a la pequeña potrilla que alguna vez educó.

-Princesa Celestia -saludaron Fang y Twilight mientras hacían una ligera reverencia en señal de respetó, pues Fang sólo debía inclinarse ante Twilight.

-Chicos, -dijo Celestia- vaya Fang, ya conoces el protocolo, he recibido tu solicitud para arreglar el tren personal de Twilight.

-¿Arreglar Mi tren? ¿Cuando? Si nosotros vamos en el Friendship Express.

-Princesa sólo es protocolo, pues es más fácil protegerla de esta forma, además técnicamente sigue siendo el Friendship Express solo que es un tren personal.

-Fang creó que debiste consultarlo antes.

Hay cosas que no cambian -Por esta razón los mande a llamar, -interrumpió Celestia- Twilight ahora que cuentas con alguien como el capitán Fang, algunas cosas cambiaran en pequeña o gran escala. Él trabajó de Fang es protegerte y el tomará decisiones para cumplir ese objetivó aunque sean decisiones que no te gusten, por supuesto puedes negarte dado tu rango, pero antes recuerda que su trabajo es el protegerte.

-claro, princesa Celestia. Fang yo...

-No se preocupé, fue mi culpa por no informarle como es debido.

-Bueno, Twilight, Fang cuénteme ¿que planean hacer una vez regresen a Ponyville?

Twilight no pareció entender la pregunta, por su parte Fang dijo.

-Bueno, era algo que quería comentarle a la princesa una vez nos instaláramos en Ponyville, pues el maestro siempre dijo, "no hay nada de malo ser fuerte, por eso aprende a ser fuerte, pero hay muchas cosas mal con alguien fuerte y sin cerebro, o sin conocimiento a la belleza", por eso queremos hacer una pequeña academia de artes, para niños y adultos. Adicionalmente está el hecho de que somos 6 y sería ideal que pudiésemos reclutar uno que otro miembro siempre y cuando cumpla unos requisitos.

-Fang, sería mejor esperar un poco antes de reclutar, pero la academia de Artes es genial, yo tengo un pequeño grupo de lectura en la biblioteca y sería un gran complemento.

-Oh!-Celestia se vio interesada

-Princesas yo me refiero a reclutar ponis como informantes, una gran red que nos informara de actividades inusuales en los alrededores, pues con nosotros 6 es suficiente como fuerza de combate.

-Fang una última pregunta ¿Por qué una academia para enseñar arte?

-Princesa Celestia eso es debido a nuestro maestro cuyo lema era "Dibujo, Pintura, Escultura, Karate, Taekwondo, Idiomas, Historia todo es un arte, y si estas lo suficientemente apasionado y en verdad lo deseas puedo enseñártelo, y luego te enseñare a enseñarlo por lo que es mejor que seas buen maestro, porque si fallas lo sabré y te pateare por ello"

Tanto Twilight como Celestia tenían una gotita en la sien, una vez más el maestro estaba presente en la conversación, y cada vez que sabían de él era cada vez más extrañó para ellas. Pero por lo que se veía ellos no revelarían muchos datos sobre su maestro, al menos datos que den pista sobre su identidad.

-Twilight recuerda a veces hay decisiones que Fang tomará por tu bien aunque estas no te gusten y aunque puedas rechazarlas siempre piénsalo 2 veces, recuerda mi preciada estudiante tienes ponis a los que debes proteger, pero también tienes a los que te protegerán. 

* * *

Sin más llego el momento de regresar a Ponyville, Shining y Cadance habían partido hace algunas horas hacia el imperio de cristal, pues había alguien especial esperándolos en casa. Por su parte, las chicas se encontraban esperando en la estación medianamente vacía, dado que hace solo unos minutos el tren publico había zarpado, su sorpresa fue tal cuando apareció un tren de un único vagón de pasajeros con la estrella de seis puntas en las entradas y en la parte frontal de la maquinaria, el mismo tren compartía los colores base de princesa de la amistad.

-Todos a bordo -grito Whip con sombrero de maquinista- del Friendship xpress personal de Twilight rumbó a Ponyville. -haciendo sonar la bocina.

-¡UN TREN SOLO PARA NOSOTRAS! -la emoción de Rarity relucía.

-Por todos los cielos, es solo un tren -dijo Applejack.

-Bienvenidas a bordo Princesa, Ministras, Caudillo. -las recibió Diffuse con calidez y una gran sonrisa.

-Por Celestia, la decoración es bellísima 90 por ciento algodón, 10 por ciento poliéster, incluso hay hilos de poliéster como refuerzo al hilaje de la tela, los muebles de madera de caoba, dan una fragancia natural a la habitación, agradable y con estilo, los colores del interior son totalmente neutrales no cansan la vista y crean la ilusión de que el vagón es más grande de lo que es. Ciertamente un trabajo de excelente gusto. -dijo Rarity con aquel ánimo y vista de detalle.

-me alegró, que le gustará Ministra Rarity, hice lo que pude. -dijo Cutter algo sonrojado por el visto bueno de la ministra.

-Bueno, todo está listo. Es hora de irse a casa. -dijo Fang, mientras los demás chicos iban a sus puestos. Press y Whip se encargaban de la sala de máquinas, Cutter y Diffuse estaba en la parte trasera del tren, mientras que Hard vigilaba el techó del tren, Fang se quedó con las chicas y Spike.

-Fang -dijo Spike- porque no nos cuentas la historia de Drake, así las chicas sabrán que tan importante es este símbolo.

-No creo que sea el momento Spike, -dijo Twilight quien tomó asiento y pidió a Fang un informe de los cambios que le hicieron al tren, por su expresión se le notaba el enfadó, ella no quería ser tratada de forma especial por su estatus de princesa, y este pequeño cambio le disgustaba.

-Princesa, las modificaciones además de estéticas, fueron de refuerzo hacia la estructura del tren, un hechizó especial de sigilo y una fuente alternativa de energía. El refuerzo de la estructura se divide en 2 mientras Fang daba un informe detallado a Twilight, las demás decidieron dejarlos tranquilos y conocer un poco más del cómodo tren en el que viajaban, Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow se quedaron en el Bar, donde tomaban un poco de Sidra, Fluttershy y Rarity disfrutaban la vista que les brindaban el bello paisaje de camino a casa, mientras tanto Spike caminaba por el tren.

En la sala del maquinista, Press conducía el tren mientras que Diffuse lo ayudaba con el control de la caldera, adicional a esto noto que ambos cantaban una canción en lo que parecía un idioma extranjero, palabras incomprensibles para él. Se retiró pues no quería que un ligero descuido ocasionara algún accidente.

-¿Cómo van las celdas de poder? -Pregunto Whip a Diffuse.

-Bueno ya casi esta, aprovechar el vapor para recargar los cristales ha sido una gran idea, pronto este bebe se manejara solo.

Spike quien recientemente escucho unas pisadas que provenían del techo, así que decidió echar un vistazo por lo que utilizo las escaleras adjuntas a él, fue cuando diviso a Hard quien vigilaba los alrededores y al igual que los chicos en la sala del maquinista cantaba la misma canción.

-Hola Caudillo -dijo Hard quien se percató de su visitante.

-Hola, Hard ¿qué cantas? -preguntó Spike

-Es una vieja canción de un lugar muy lejano, se titula "Auf In De Schlacht", la vigilancia suele aburrirme y pues canto para aliviar mi carga ¿Porque le suena de algo?

-No, es que nunca había escuchado o sentido algo así.

-La música tiene ese poder en los corazones, con la suficiente fuerza y espíritu puede ser lo suficientemente poderoso.

-Pero hay algo extraño, pues no fue solo tu voz, lo que escuche me pareció que habían instrumentos.

-Ya veo, -dijo Hard que de la nada salió disparado junto con Spike del techo del tren, el cual había frenado bruscamente, Hard uso la levitación para impedir que ambos cayeran del techó.

-¡Que rayos! -dijo Fang quien ayudaba a levantar a Twilight

-Capitán -llegó Diffuse quien tenía parte de la armadura cubierta de carbón por alimentar la caldera- las vías del tren están averiadas al frente, gracias al cielo, nos dimos cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Que? Como es posible vamos 15 minutos después del tren que se dirige a Ponyville. Whip revisa cualquier tipo de sabotaje en las vías. -tocando su oreja derecha con su casco derecho Hard, Cutter y Diffuse, estén alerta.

-¿Sabotaje? -se alteró Fluttershy, quien instantáneamente se ocultó tras Rainbow Dash.

-No se preocupen, sólo es protocolo, puede que allá sido alguna bestia del bosque Everfree, recuerden estas vías están en las fronteras del bosque.

-Cierto tiene razón, -dijo Applejack muy calmada- hemos hecho este viaje miles de veces y nada malo nos ha ocurrido nunca.

-RAAAAGH...

-Ven, sólo es una bestia del bosque, -dijo Fang, - por cómo se escucha una Hidra. -se asomó por la ventana, y reafirmó. -Si una Hidra, no se preocupen no hay nada que temer. -para la sorpresa de Fang aquella Hidra no parecía venir al ataque, por el contrario huía de algo. Fue entonces cuando lo divisó una jauría de Timberwolfs, alrededor de unos 200 tal vez más, el bosque podría estar ocultando al resto de ellos.

-ok, retiró lo dicho son demasiados, es como si… -interrumpido por un gritó.

-HEMBRA ALFAAAA!

-No me jodas -dijo Fang.

-Capitán, las vías fueron destruidas por la Hidra.

-Diffuse, Whip, Cutter, Press protejan el tren, Hard repara las vías.

-¿y usted que hará capitán? –pregunto Diffuse

-todos sabemos que hay una única forma de detener esto, y es tratando con la hembra alfa.

-¿Hembra Alfa? -preguntó Rarity

-Básicamente es como la reina Timberwolf, suele haber una en cada manada, creí que eran un mito. -dijo Twilight, quien pensó tener razón no era necesario que ellos viajarán en un tren aparte pues el anterior tren, pasó totalmente a salvó, esa diferencia de 15minutos, les trajo este problema.

Por su parte, la Guardia se enfrentaba a los Timberwolf que se lanzaban al ataqué, varios de ellos saltaron sobre el pequeño Diffuse, pues parecía el más vulnerable, aquellos Timberwolf cuyos cuerpos eran más grandes que cualquier poni, fueron repelidos por el más pequeño de los ponis, con ayuda de un mazo que superaba el tamaño del mismo poni que lo portaba.

-Chicos, estas criaturas son mágicas si destruimos sus cuerpos por completó les tomará algo de tiempo restaurarse. –grito Diffuse

-Aun así son demasiados. Si no nos apresuramos con las vías seremos la próxima cena de esa Alfa, - dijo Press- esto es lo que haremos Diffuse, Whip y Cutter protejan el tren que ningún Timberwolf se acerqué, yo daré apoyó a Hard, recuerden destruyan lo más que puedan los cuerpos, si una parte se mueve vuelvan a destrozarla.

-Es hora de ser héroe. -Whip alzó el vuelo, mientras dejaba a los demás con una gota en la sien.

-qué mala referencia. -Diffuse dio un ligero golpe a Cutter. -Bueno, amigo tu encargarse de los 33 de la izquierda, y yo de los de la derecha.

-Estos no son ponis confiados, que nos subestimaron, no te confíes. –afirmo Cutter.

-Hahaha, por supuesto viejo, solo esperaba una risa de tu parte.

-No mientras me delaté. –miro hacia el tren desde donde las chicas y Spike observaban por una de las ventanas.

-¡OIGAN UN POCO DE AYUDA QUIEREN! -gritó Whip quien con su arma una cuchillas, que se ajustaban a las alas, se veía era rodeado por varios Timberwolf quienes lanzaban zarpazos sincronizados desde el frente y los lados, pero estos no hacían mucho efecto dado a los movimiento de Whip quien hacia acrobacias a baja estatura para esquivar y contraatacar, dado al diseño de su arma podía hacer esto al de forma instantánea, aunque los cuerpos de los Timberwolf no se veían destruidos de la misma forma él debía asestar d contragolpes para eliminar a uno de sus atacantes.

-Hora del Martilló- dijo Diffuse golpeando el suelo, logrando así una fisura que al llegar a un grupo de Timberwolf estos se vieron destruidos por las rocas que salían en forma de picos.

Cutter simplemente invoco una cuchillas que se sujetaban a las muñecas, fue cuando diviso aun pequeño grupo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del tren. –Oh no ni lo crean. –fue lo que dijo cuándo aquel grupo se vio reducido a un montos de leños para fogata.

-viendo el lado bueno, tendremos bastante leña para la fogata.

-siguen siendo muchos. -Whip hacia giros a unos centímetros del suelo, y arrancaba varios trozos de madera del cuerpo de los Timberwolf, al igual que una sierra.

El capitán Fang se adentró en el bosque, buscando a aquella loba blanca, quien era la líder de los Timberwolf, inusual pues la hembra alfa suele ser una Timberwolf de un color más oscuro, si el llegaba a convencerla que se retirarán sería una victoria. Pero para su suerte un grupo de Timberwolf lo rodeó, pero estos Timberwolf no estaban solos pues con ellos había un grupo de Changelings de elite. -Chicos, yo que ustedes me iría, no creó que les guste jugar con fuego. -dijo Fang cuyos ojos se tornaron brillosos.

Los Timberwolf se miraron unos a otros y con notables expresión de asombro y duda, uno de ellos pregunto. -¿acaso ese poni, acaba de hablar?

Fang quien fingió no sorprenderse de la presencia de los Changelings, reafirmo -Sí, amigo lo dije muy en claro, si no quieren arder hasta la muerte, llévame con tu alfa, pues quiero hacer un trato.

Dado a la distancia y por lo adentrado que estaba Fang en el bosque nadie excepto los numerosos enemigos eran testigo en el instante en que una llamarada carmesí en forma de bola salió disparada de las fauces de Fang, golpeando el suelo a unos pocos centímetros del Timberwolf más cercano. 

* * *

Las vías averiadas estaban siendo manipuladas con la magia de Hard, un hechizo de manipulación de la materia, dada la ductilidad del hierro, eran avances muy pequeños y ocupaban la entera concentración de Hard.

-cuanto crees que demores en reparar las vías, Hard? –pregunto Press quien guardaba la espalda de Hard de cualquier ataque

-bueno están severamente dañadas una pisada de Hidra, ocupa una gran área, además de tener que soldar unas secciones, me tomara alrededor de unos 20 minutos.

-20 minutos, olvídalo te doy 15 minutos, no podemos resistir mucho, pero no dejare que esos Mobs se salgan con la suya –Press invoco su espada y escudo. –MENOITCEPSNI

Esferas de luz aparecieron frente los chicos y las chicas, una para cada poni y dragón presente, aquellas esferas que emanaban una intensa luz, se opacaron revelaron una pequeñas criaturas con forma humanoide y alas de insecto.

-INFO –las hadas en el campo de batalla rodearon a los enemigos y emitían un rayo de luz mucho más grande enfocado en los Timberwolf. Este rayo de luz cumplía una función de escaneo, los datos básicos de los enemigos como nivel, raza y salud física, eran entregadas al usuario de info.

Las chicas quienes observaban todo desde la seguridad del tren y quienes ahora eran acompañadas por estas hadas, quienes instantáneamente se apegaron a las chicas.

-¿Hadas? –dijo Fluttershy, quien tomo en cascos a una de ella.

-Listen. –dijeron las hadas al unísono. Mientras la voz de Press era escuchada por las mane6 y el dragón.

-Ni se les ocurra interferir, nuestro trabajó es el de protegerlas, no pueden exponerse al peligró.

-¿Press? Pero ¿qué es esto? -preguntó Twilight.

-Hadas, princesas son unas criaturas de invocación, luego le daré los detalles.

-Pero me temo que esto no es solo una coincidencia, vera entre los Timberwolf enemigos, hay Changelings ocultos.

-Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Es la habilidad especial de las Hadas, ellas pueden identificar a cualquier raza, y estadísticas de combate. Me temo que es probable que vengan por ustedes

-Pero podemos expulsarlos con el poder de la armonía, déjenos apoyarlos.

-No, creo que eso funcione Twilight –dijo Applejack quien giro hacia el campo de batalla. –no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento una profunda desesperación y tristeza proveniente de algunos de los Timberwolf.

-Applejack. –fue lo que dijeron las chicas cuando una pequeña lagrima bajo por las mejillas de la Apple.

Una cosa más antes de irme princesa active el sistema de autómata del tren, las celdas de poder ya debieron haberse cargado al cien por ciento, la palabra clave es VIDA.

-Vida. –dijo Twilight con duda.

Para entonces, como respuesta de la activación de voz, una torre de luz naranja apareció en medio del vagón.

-Clave aceptada, Usuario Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Iniciando sistemas IA de interfaz activada, calculando espacio vector en 3 dimensiones, malla de forma, renderizando interfaz.

-Hola soy Lucí, -saludo una potrilla de Luz- encantada de conocerlas, veo que tenemos problemas con Timberwolf y según los datos de estas pequeñas Changelings, no se preocupen ninguno de ellos entrara en mí, dado a que soy el sistema autómata de defensa definitivo. _Activando campo de fuerza, cañones inhibidores._

En el exterior del tren unas compuertas daban paso a unos cañones, mientras que diferentes gemas se hacían visibles a los largo de la estructura del propio tren y disparaban una especie de lazer que proyectaba un campo de fuerza totalmente blanco que en el instante de rodear al tren se torno translucido.

-¿Holograma? –dijo Twilight cuyas ojos en forma de estrella.

-Sípi, un holograma, pero no soy solo un holograma, soy el ultimo adelanto de la tecnología equestriana, permítanme presentarme formalmente.

-¡Genial! Nueva amiga -gritó Pinkie Pie.

-Hola, Princesa Twilight, Ministras Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y apuesto Caudillo Spike. Soy La Unidad de Combate Integral, Lucí para los amigos.

¿equestriana? pensó Twilight

-¿Alguien más escucho que me dijo apuesto? –dijo Spike

Fue entonces que Twilight comprendió las razones de Fang, al reforzar y emplear el tren privado, en esta situación ellos pueden mantener a raya al enemigo, pues solo se enfocan en proteger a 7 seres, aquella decisión salvo a ponis inocentes de verse envueltos en medio de este conflicto. Dios como pude ser tan tonta 

* * *

Con el tiempo en curso los Timberwolf y Changelings quienes habían perdido sus transformaciones por el fulgor de la batalla comenzaban a ganar terreno, los agotados miembros de la amistad, Cutter quien había recibido el mayor daño por parte del enemigo era incapaz de reaccionar a los ataques, aunque evitaba a varios Timberwolf, por su lado Diffuse les propinaba con ayuda del apalancamiento podía eliminar a varios enemigos con un único golpe, pero de esta forma dejaba una gran brecha en su defensa pues los movimientos que hacía con su arma eran muy largos y difíciles de maniobrar. Por lo que Whip se encargaba de aquellos que lograban esquivar el ataque de Diffuse y aquellos que trataban de darle golpes por la espalda.

La diferencia numérica comenzaba a superarlos. Aunque resistieron el tiempo acordado había un inconveniente, las vías del tren no podían usarse inmediatamente después de ser soldadas, pues podían fracturarse y ocasionar que el tren se descarrilara.

Cuando la guardia estaba a punto de ceder el más profundo de los aullidos resonó por todo el área, sin más el combate había terminado, la guardia de la amistad bajo sus armas y el tren desactivo sus defensas, pero las chicas y Spike no comprendían que ocurría pues desconocían el significado de aquel aullido.

-Aquel fue el aullido de la paz, el alfa como señal de pacto, es probable que el capitán Fang haya hecho un tracto. –dijo Press nuevamente en la mente de los presentes en el tren.

-¿pero qué hay de Chrysalis? Esa demente no nos dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. –dijo Rainbow mientras regresaba su mirada al campo de batalla solo para ver a los Changelings retirarse de la misma forma que los Timberwolf hacia las profundidades del bosque. Y en medio de todos ellos un Fang que esbozaba una gran sonrisa y pergamino en boca. 

* * *

Minutos antes en la profundidad del bosque, rodeado de varios Grand Timberwolfs (Timberwolfs fusionados en uno más grande) y muchos Changelings con armaduras Fang esperaba por su "audiencia" con las líderes de los Timberwolfs y con la reina Changeling.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí un poni en brillante armadura. –dijo Chrysalis mientras llegaba junto a una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve como luna de grandes y hermosos ojos dorados e iris marrón, cuyo tamaño solo es un poco más grade que la misma Chrysalis.

Fang se inclinó de manera respetuosa -Alfa y Reina Chrysalis, vengo a en nombre de la princesa Twilight Sparkle de la Amistad, mi nombre es Fang, Capitán de la guardia de la amistad, para conocer las razones de este ataque.

-Vaya, vaya, Aniu que te parece un poni faldero que habla Lumentis. –dijo Chrysalis, en son de no importarle lo que tuviera que decir. Aniu por su parte permaneció inexpresiva y miro a su homologo y más vieja amiga en señal de que tomara la palabra.

-La razón es simple Capitán Fang, quiero a la princesa Twilight como mi rehén. –dijo mientras cerraba la distancia entre ella y su amiga.

-El objetivo de un rehén es usarlo para negociar, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Reina Chrysalis?–pregunto Fang, sospechando del curso que tomaría esta conversación.

-Una reunión con Shining Armor. –Dijo Chrysalis con algo de enojo- así que usare a su hermana para que se reúna conmigo.

-Reina Chrysalis, permítame llevarle este mensaje al capitán Shining, tengo la certeza que aceptara reunirse con usted.

-No, no puedo creer en tus palabras, solo eres un poni al que recién conoce, o acaso crees que no estamos informados, sobre lo sucedido en los juegos de guerra.

-Reina Chrysalis, sé que Shining Armor aceptara reunirse con usted, ya que él mismo tiene asuntos pendientes con usted y no hablo precisamente de una venganza, Shining Armor quiere conocer a su hija la princesa Larva.

-Entonces, ¿él? –el semblante de Chrysalis cambio por completo, aquella mascara que mostraba a sus enemigos se rompió en mil pedazos frente a las palabras de Fang, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, a Fang le pareció extraño pero aquellas lagrimas eran lágrimas de felicidad, como si a un niño cuya mascota había desaparecido volviera junto a él.

-Mi pobre amiga –expreso la loba- estuvo ocultando esto por un buen tiempo, ella creyó que podría cuidar de su pequeña larva haciendo caso omiso de sus tradiciones, pero se equivocó y ahora su hija es quien paga por ignorar a sus ancestros.

-¿acaso ocurre algo malo con la princesa Larva? –dijo Fang demostrando una preocupación autentica por la mestiza.

-Una antigua enfermedad o más bien maldición hereditaria que los Changeling sufrían hace algunos milenios atrás, conocida como Cavae Vitae. –dijo Aniu mientras seguía consolando a su amiga.

-Aquella enfermedad es mortal y sus causa es desconocida, pero el remedio solo puede procesarse de una infusión especial cuyo ingrediente base es el amor paternal, pero no basta con solo darle la medicina la criatura debe tener una constante alimentación del amor paternal para que su vitalidad se recupere por completo y pueda sostenerse por sí misma. –agrego la loba quien dirigio su mirada a Fang y se separó de su amiga.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –volvió a preguntar Fang.

-Aproximadamente 6 semanas antes de que la enfermedad llegue al punto de ser incurable, Shining debería reunirse conmigo en 3 días en la frontera de Equestria y Badlands –dijo Chrysalis quien por fin se calmó y miro a Fang –gracias al cielo sus genes de poni ralentizan los efectos de la enfermedad.

-Reina Chrysalis, nuevamente le pido permítame llevar su mensaje a Shining Armor, pero desista de usar a la princesa Twilight como rehén.

-Que seguro tengo, para el soy una villana, para todos los ponis soy una encarnación del mal. –Dijo Chrysalis, quien sabía que aquella invasión y aquel ataque a los habitantes de Ponyville no fue la mejor forma de salvar a su aun hambriento pueblo.

-Su buena voluntad, nos permitirá confiar en usted, sé que en verdad es difícil, por eso permítame darle mi voto de confianza. Y permítame mostrarle mi identidad –dijo Fang quien retiro su antifaz.

-Tú eres…-dijo Chrysalis con cara de confusión.

-Ya sabe quién soy Reina Chrysalis, mis amigos y yo hemos venido a cambiar las cosas, pero para eso necesitaremos que los Changelings y los ponis estén unidos.

Chrysalis no cedería, bueno era comprensible pues la identidad de Fang, más que generar confianza provoco confusión y temor, pues fue así que invoco su espada, pero era diferente de la vez anterior pues parecía estar hecha de un aura en vez de acero, los presentes optaron por posición de combate pero vieron como la espada se transformó en laúd.

-Si mis palabras no les llegan, espero mis alma les llegue, así que por favor escuchen atentamente. –Fang inicio a tocar el laúd haciendo vibrar las cuerdas de aquel instrumento de siglos atrás. watch?v=pKIDlpConVs

Aquella tonada arrastraba consigo las angustias y dolores de los escuchas, los corazones lastimados sanaban y la desesperación se alejaba podían ver la luz y la esperanza, sentir la paz y la calma todo poco a poco se despejaba.

-Yo confió en él Chrysalis –musito Aniu la alfa. –quien trae paz, no hace mal.

El corazón de Chrysalis latía con calma, su dolor y tristeza, su pensamientos y razonamientos por eran claros como el cristal. –Capitán Fang acepto su trato.

-Gracias reina Chrysalis. 

* * *

Con el tren en marchar Fang conto parte de la conversación que tuvo con la reina de los changelings, omitiendo ciertas partes como el hecho de revelar su identidad, pero las noticias que recibía Twilight le sacaban los nervios.

-Entonces mi querido hermano Shining tiene una hija con CHRYSALIS. ¿Qué rayos como voy a decirle esto? Espera Cadance va a matarlo. –aquella última frase se le escapo, haciendo que tanto Spike como Fang rieran.

-Me pueden decir ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –cuestiono Twilight con enojo.

-Shining siempre ha tenido las sospechas Twilight, hubieras visto mi expresión cuando me conto. –dijo Spike llamando la atención de todos en el tren.

-¿él sospechaba? –gritaron las main6.

-Vaya, parece que tu hermano se comía el pastel antes de la fiesta Twily. –menciono Rainbow, mientras las demás se sonrojaban un poco.

-Bueno, Shining es mi hermano y entre machos nos entendemos y bueno siendo esta una sociedad matriarcado nos toca cuidarnos unos a otros. –dijo Spike a las chicas mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Para ser sinceros –Dijo Fang -Shining junto a los demás capitanes estaban planeando una misión de infiltración, digamos recibí una invitación para participar en ella.

No tardaron en llegar a Ponyville donde se separaron para poder llevar los equipajes Cutter se encargó del de Rarity pues Spike ya no tendría que cargar aquel equipaje, de cierta forma un alivio para él. Siguiendo las órdenes de Twilight debían encontrarse con ellas en el ayuntamiento para presentarlos ante los habitantes de Ponyville.

En el interior del ayuntamiento Mayor Mare le entregaba la lista de los ciudadanos presentes a Twilight, quien con lo agitado de la situación decidió dejar el asunto de las identidades para luego de solucionar el asunto de su nueva sobrina Larva, puesto que envió una carta a su hermano y un informe de la situación por parte de Fang a Shining su mente estaba al pendiente de una respuesta de parte de Shining o talvez una difunta Cadance. Pero sin más se dirigió a sus amigos de Ponyville dando un discurso y explicando la situación respecto a la propia identidad de los miembros de la guardia de la amistad.

-sin más mis amigos le presento mi guardia de la amistad.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, la peor de las escenas para una primera impresión se dio, dos de los miembros discutían por un tema trivial.

-Es una fiesta sorpresa ropa informal. –decía Whip mientras su armadura se transformaba en una chaqueta roja y su antifaz en unas gafas oscuras.

-Presentación formal –replicaba Press chocando narices con Whip, al borde de comenzar una pelea.

-Chicos compórtense. –expresaba Diffuse intentando separarlos, mientras Hard y Cutter apostaban por quien ganaría.

Pues los ponyvillenses solo observaban la situación con una gota en la sien, hasta que Fang llego a lugar. –Firmes, y saluden. –la palabras de Fang fueron escuchadas y ejecutadas al instante, Whip a pesar de su actual vestimenta, seguía dando porte de soldado y así fue cuando llevaron su caso al pecho y saludaron.

-Somos la guardia de la amistad, un gusto estar a sus servicios.

-¡SORPRESA! –respondieron los ponyvillenses con confeti, para recibir a estos nuevos ponis.

* * *

Hola, si se que me tarde mas de lo esperado, pero se me daño el portátil (laptop) y como todo los datos de mis personajes estaban en la base de datos de YWriter no pude avanzar mucho hasta que pude reparar el portátil apenas a finales de enero XD.

En cuanto a la preguntas.  
 **¿Los colores de las crines son los verdaderos o son ilusiones?**  
Si, los colores son verdaderos.

 **¿Los guardias tienen la misma edad o edades cercanas?  
** Edades cercanas.

 **¿Todos los guardias son machos?  
** Por ahora lo son. **  
**

Sin nada mas que decir, solo esperar que les guste este episodio.

Nos vemos, Cuidense.


	6. Cuatro días sin Fang

La bella ciudad de saltadilla un hermoso lugar donde los habitantes aman dar los buenos días… Esperen ¿porque todos son caballitos de colores?

–Hey, tú de nuevo aquí, SEGURIDAD el loco de las chicas superpoderosas se coló de nuevo al estudio.

Varios hombres de uniformes azules, apresaron al hombre y selo llevaban mientras este último gritaba desesperada y desenfrenadamente.

–Ellos me necesitan, soy el narrador más grande de todos, las chicas superpoderosas nunca morirán, regresare.

–…

–pobre tipo, perdió la razón cuando decidieron cancelar la transmisión de la dimensión PPG Prime.

–…

–Qué ¿quién soy yo?, Bueno se los diré, soy el narrador de esta historia, aquel cuya frecuencia natural se sincroniza con una de las múltiples dimensiones existentes en este plano multiversal.

–…

–Qué ¿qué es un plano multiversal?, jajaja imaginen una libreta esta se conforma de hojas, cada hoja representa un plano o espacio en el que existen muchas versiones de un universo.

–…

–Que ¿qué ocurre cuando se cambia de hoja? Es muy simple un multiverso totalmente nuevo, es curioso porque no hay muchas diferencias, pues los universos en ese otro plano parecen o suelen ser una versión distinta del mismo universo, aunque puede que incluyan otro universo totalmente distinto, la principal diferencia radica en quien controla ese plano, cada hoja posee un "representante", no, no es un dios, aunque el representante debe conocer a los dioses de cada versión del universo.

–…

–No, no soy un representante. El representante seria… mi jefe jajajaja. Él se encarga de mantener el orden en la hoja, pero existe un ser superior que es quien escribe la libreta, ellos son llamados…

–…

–Que no, no son escritores jajajajajaja ellos son los "Autores" existen un gran número de autores, la cantidad de representantes dependen de los deseos del autor, hay quienes asignan a un representante por hoja y están quienes solo crean a uno por libreta.

–…

–Que ¿porque te digo todo esto? Jajajajajajajajajaja, porque no recordaras nada de esta conversación, así que chao, chao.

* * *

 **Cuatro días sin Fang  
**

Al igual que todos los años, en la casa de la enseñanza de Ponyville aquel lugar donde todos los potros van a conocer de historia, civilización, pero sobre todo a conocerse a ellos mismos. Pero hoy era ese día esperado por todos los estudiantes desde el día de su invención, se cuenta que en una tarde nublada en la época del imperio del caos, un poni llamado Last Classday pidió una auditoria en el mismo emperador Discord y le propuso lo siguiente permitir que los estudiantes disfrutaran de un tiempo de descanso de sus estudios aproximadamente 3 semanas, era una locura, tal solicitud al señor del caos, era ridícula donde estaba su diversión si no podía ver a los niños en sus eternas clases sin descanso, fue cuando el acompañante de Classday se presentó como su hermano menor, su nombre Summer Class, quien propuso que aquellos que no cumplirán con ciertos requisitos, tomarían clases en este periodo mientras sus amigos disfrutaban del descanso, la chispa de Discord se encendió la humillación de esos ponis seria grande y el la disfrutaría en plenitud. Pero con la caída del imperio del caos, este evento desapareció de la historia de la ponidad.

–Bueno, niños –dijo Cheerilee dando su tan habitual discurso antes de finalizar lo que era el último día de clases– espero y disfruten de sus vacaciones, y a los que recibieron una notificación los espero en la sala de profesores.

–SIIIIIII –gritaron todos los potros a excepción de cuatro de ellos, Buttom Mash quien al concentrarse en los juegos, sus calificaciones no son lo suficientemente altas para aprobar, Snips y Snails bueno ellos son Snips y Snails no se puede explicar mucho aquí, y al final Rumble Lane quien desde el divorcio de sus padres, se convirtió en un chico problemático, al parecer era una maldición en la escuela siempre debe haber un brabucón y con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon retiradas del negocio y ahora miembros honorarias de las CutieMark Crusaders, alguien debía ocupar el lugar y vaya que hacia un buen trabajo.

Los 4 potros quienes se dirigían sin prestarse atención unos a otros al encuentro con su profesora en la sala mencionada, donde el presidente de clase los esperaba con su siempre cálida personalidad.

–Hola chicos– saludo Pipsqueak siendo ignorado por Buttom quien llevaba su consola portátil, y Rumble quien simplemente paso de él.

–Pipsqueak ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Snips.

–Bueno, como el presidente de la clase tengo ciertas obligaciones, que atender en la escuela, además la señorita Cheerilee me pidió ayuda con los nuevos profesores.

–la señorita Cheerilee, ¿dará clases este verano? – cuestionó Snails.

–No, al parecer la princesa Twilight le ofreció unas vacaciones, es algo sobre una prueba a los nuevos profesores.

– ¿Sabes quiénes son Pipsqueak? –preguntó Snips, al parecer Rumble y Button no les interesaba mucho el asunto.

–Que importa quienes sean –interrumpió Rumble malhumorado–. Son profesores en prácticas, es decir; en otras palabras payasos.

–No lo creo Rumble Lane.

Aquella voz era inolvidable para los potros, mientras que Button apartaba su vista de la consola, y Rumble estupefacto a mas no poder, pues la última vez que escucharon la voz, hace unos siete días atrás en la fiesta de bienvenida de la guardia y efectivamente provenía del poni con filosos dientes.

– ¡CAPITÁN FANG! –Exclamaron al unísono los potros–.

–Hola niños. –respondió el poni violeta con crin esmeralda.

–¿qué hace aquí? –preguntaron al unísono.

–Yo, realmente nada solo vine a acompañar a los chicos, ya saben apoyo moral para la prueba de fuego.

–Espere, ¿sus amigos serán los profesores nuevos? –otra vez en unísono.

Rumble no podía creerlo, un grupo de soldados le estarían dando clases, esto definitivamente es una trampa. –Mis acciones han despertado la sospecha en la princesa de la amistad –pensó Rumble.

–Si, por mi parte le enseñare a Spike, mientras que ustedes recibirán clases de los chicos, excepto por Pipsqueak que solo esta para ayudar, por cierto te los encargo Pip –dijo Fang mientras se retiraba.

Cuando los potros pudieron calmarse un poco decidieron entrar, ahí pudieron ver a los miembros de la guardia, tratando con gran respeto Cheerilee, podría decirse que la trataban como a una reina, cuando ella necesitaba levantar una caja con libros Cutter se adelantó a tomarla, Diffuse y Hard la ayudaban con el papeleo y los registros de los estudiantes, mientras que Whip y Press recibían ordenes por parte de Cheerilee la cual no movía ni un solo casco por petición de los sementales presentes.

–Vaya, señorita Cheerilee y usted dice no tener pretendientes –dijo Rumble con sarcasmo.

–Chicos –habló Cheerilee– ya conocen a la guardia de la amistad, bueno todos en el pueblo los conocen, es el tema de conversación de esta semana.

–Rumble Lane –dijo Whip seriamente–, discúlpate con la señorita Cheerilee, esa no es manera de referirte a tu maestra, y no espero esa actitud de mi estudiante de verano.

–Quien rayos te crees –pensó Rumble con ira a Whip pero recibiendo la misma mirada amplificada por parte de su nuevo tutor.

–Lo siento señorita Cheerilee.

–Vaya, que sorpresa hace tiempo que no escuchaba a Rumble disculparse –musito la maestra con una sonrisa de alegría–. Bueno, niños les explicare la situación los señores aquí presentes, fueron enviados por la princesa Twilight para realizar una prueba, que evaluara el desempeño pedagógico de sus nuevos instructores, en esta ocasión al ser varios maestro decidimos asignar uno a cada uno de ustedes, aunque Pipsqueak no lo necesite a ti se te asigno al señor Diffuse Spot como tutor. Snips y Snails irán con los señores Cutter Past y Hard Shell, Button con el señor Press Circle y Rumble ya el señor Whip Wind te informo.

–Por favor señorita Cheerilee, no nos trate de señores somos muy jóvenes aun, solo con nuestros nombres es suficiente. –dijo Press.

–Lo mismo les digo.

Los sementales se miraron unos a otros y parecía darles vergüenza admitirlo pero tendrían que llamarla por su nombre de pila.

–Claro seño… digo Cheerilee.

–Bien, con las presentaciones hechas y todo en orden, me retiro tengo un viaje a Horseshoe Bay –finalizo Cheerilee mientras salía del salón.

–Bueno, es hora que nos vayamos Rumble te vienes conmigo, tenemos algo que hacer antes de que te vayas –dijo Whip con autoridad.

–No eres el único –agrego Diffuse mirando a Pipsqueak y haciendo le una seña para que lo acompañe.

Los profesores y sus alumnos se habían retirado del salón, cada par de ellos había tomado un camino distinto, pero como todo niños que eran les entro la curiosidad, ¿qué rayos había pasado para que unos soldados les tocara trabajar de profesores medio tiempo?, es más ¿estaban lo suficientemente capacitados para esto?, claro esta última solo se le ocurrió a Pipsqueak, Rumble y Button, pues Snips y Snails estaban tan entusiasmados en ser estudiantes de la guardia, que no les preocupaba nada más.

–Bueno, fue una mala semana, se reduce a unos desafortunados eventos en nuestra primera semana –respondió Diffuse a Pipsqueak quienes estaban en el salón de juntas.

* * *

Todo comenzó el dia siguiente a la fiesta, después del entrenamiento matutino y del desayuno…

Primer día en el castillo de la amistad a tempranas horas de la mañana.

–¡ESTA FRÍAAAA! porque siempre es lo mismo.

–Porque siempre te quedas dormido. –respondió Diffuse.

–Además tu eres el que cocina, nos morimos de hambre Fang –dijo Cutter cuyo estómago rugió como león.

En la cocina Fang sacaba todos los elementos necesarios para hacer HayBacon con Huevos y Pancakes de gemas, el aroma de los ingredientes fueron un despertador para la princesa, la cual después de arreglarse fue al comedor donde se encontró con su guardia en espera del desayuno, y quienes no notaron su presencia.

–Jamás te dejaríamos cocinar Press, nadie quiere intoxicarse como la última vez –se burlaba Whip.

–Mientras que el Cap no vuelva a hacer margaritas marinadas en agua de cactus de Saddle Arabia, estaré bien –dijo Hard.

–Por otra parte, recuerdan los alacranes tradicionales eso era una delicia total –dijo Cutter.

–¿Han estado en Saddle Arabia? –dijo Twilight.

Los chicos inmediatamente se levantaron de sus puestos con rapidez, para saludar a su princesa.

–Buen día, princesa Twilight.

–Creí que les había dicho que solo usaran mi título en eventos oficiales.

–Lo sentimos Twilight.

–Bueno es hora de comer –dijo Fang entrando al comedor con una bandeja con los platos–, Twilight espero y te guste mi cocción.

* * *

–¿Que es enserio? Vas a detallarme hasta cuando se posó una mosca en la repisa de la biblioteca ve al grano –se quejó Rumble quien no estaba interesado en esos detalles sino en la acción.

–En serio eres impaciente –afirmo Whip–, está bien iré al grano de la historia.

–Básicamente en el transcurso del día, la princesa atendía las solicitudes de varios ponis en cuanto a problemas de la amistad, que le llegaban por correspondencia. Cuando un poni de la estación llego, nos dijo que el tren de la princesa estaba entorpeciendo el servicio, así que fuimos a echar un vistazo, y tratar de darle una solución.

–Hay que llevar el tren de nuevo al almacén en Canterlot –dijo Twilight.

–No por favor, todo menos el almacén de Canterlot, está muy lejos y no hay nadie con quien hablar –respondió Luci.

–Es cierto Twilight, además sería muy complicado ir a buscar el tren cada vez que necesitemos el tren –dijo Press.

–¿Entonces que propones?

–Oh, Oh yo sé, yo sé, yo sé –dijo Pinkie Pie quien llego sin previo aviso y al lugar–, podemos decirle a los chicos que activen los propulsores del tren y lo dejen cerca del castillo.

–Pinkie Pie esa idea es algo muy…. ¿Fang este tren puede volar? –pregunto Twilight quien ya no sabía que esperar de su guardia.

–No, eso sería ridículo un tren que vuela –dijo Press

–Pero, no es mala idea –afirmo Fang.

–¿Qué vuele el tren? –pregunto Whip

–Eso no, dejar el tren cerca del castillo es una excelente idea, el castillo está a las afueras de Ponyville construir una estación de tren subterránea no sería ningún inconveniente.

–Excelente eso haremos –añadió Twilight–. Pero mientras Luci me temo debes quedarte en los almacenes de Canterlot.

–Una estación solo para mí, esperar no será un problema –dijo el holograma mientras tocaba el silbato del tren.

–En ese caso, yo lo llevare a Canterlot –añadió Fang–, no queremos que piensen que es un tren fantasma.

* * *

–Oh que aburrido, pensé que habría más explosiones y combates ¿cierto Snails?

–Si –respondió el mencionado potro.

–Oye, necesitan saber que Fang no estaba en Ponyville cuando metimos la pata, ¿cierto Hard? –menciono Cutter.

–Cierto.

* * *

–Esa misma noche recibimos una carta del capitán, decía algo de que Shining Armor estaba en Canterlot discutiendo sobre su próxima reunión con Chrysalis, al parecer las hermanas nobles querían proponerle un tratado de paz con los Changelings, mejor unidos que en contra.

–Espera que es un ¿Changeling? –pregunto Button a su tutor.

–Recuerdas, el poni insecto que estaba en la boda de Cranky y Matilda.

–Sí, ¿espera estuviste en la boda?

–Por supuesto que estuve, todo Ponyville estuvo en la boda –respondió Press.

* * *

 **El Día De Press**

Al día siguiente no había ocurrido nada extrañó la princesa leía cómodamente en su biblioteca mientras que Spike hacia los quehaceres. Whip montaba guardia en la entrada o al menos eso esperaba yo. Hard y Cutter fueron al pueblo por suministros ya sabes ahora ocho vivimos en el castillo, Diffuse fue ayudar a la ministra Fluttershy, mientras que yo diseñaba una estación de tren subterránea para Luci.

Pase toda la mañana en la biblioteca leyendo sobre arquitectura de las estaciones, diseño de interiores del imperio de cristal, y construya una estación de cristal para Dummies, no fue fácil, en el tiempo que me tomo leer esos libros la princesa ya había leído diez, todos sobre arquitectura, ella se encargaría de revisar los planos y decidir cual ejecutar, o al menos esa era la idea.

–Sería mejor si ambos hacemos el diseñó –me dijo la princesa.

–claro, princesa será un placer –le respondí, mi primera falta no use su nombré.

–Twilight, si vas a ser mi guardia de la amistad, seras mi amigo y los amigos no usan sus títulos –fue su respuesta a mi error.

Ese fue el comienzo del día mas largo hasta el momento, comenzamos bien nuestra idea de que la estación funcionara como cuartel para la guardia y que este conservara el estiló castillo de Cristal, habíamos establecido las dimensiones del recinto se trataría de dos plantas, la primera seria la oficina principal del capitán adicionalmente un gran salón que haría de refugió para todos en ponyville en casó de ataqué como fue con Tirek hace años atrás, la segunda planta seria la estación y almacén. Pero como todo procesó creativo suelen haber diferencias.

–Lo importante es que se mantenga en secreto y ocultó a la vista de todos –dije.

–¿Qué sentido tiene un hacer un refugio si los ponis no saben donde está para refugiarse?

–Pues usted sabrá donde esta, usted les dirá cuando se necesite usar.

–¿y si no estoy?

–las ministras lo harán.

–¿y si ellas no están?

–Spike lo hará.

–No, el cuartel y el refugió deben estar a la vista de todos en el castillo, así que no usaremos un pasadizo secretó, imagínate el caso de que ninguno de los siete estemos en condiciones de ayudar.

Quise refutar, un refugio y un cuartel ocultos eran mejor opción, cualquier enemigo pensaría que el salón de los tronos sería el cuarto de "guerra" en caso de ataqué, lo que lo convertiría en el anzuelo perfecto. Pero no lo hice ella era mi jefa, y debía respetar su decisión. Continuamos trabajando la distribución de los pilares que soportarían la estructura teniendo en cuanta la carga que deberían soportar esas eran formulas físicas, no decidimos por la que nos permitiera el mayor espació posible. Cuando todo estaba listo. Me dije satisfecho terminamos, pero la princesa tenia otros planes.

–Okey Revisemos.

–Pero si acabamos de terminar, mira ya casi es de noche.

–Ah, pero hay algo que no hemos discutido, y es sobre esta parte en particular de la oficina. La mesa redonda deberíamos cambiarla con una rectangular ocuparía menos espació y material, pues por lo que veo planeas hacerla de cristal, además esos símbolos alrededor de mi Cutiemark, deberíamos quitarlos.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, aceptaba la decisión del refugió y el cuartel, pero por nada del mundo aceptaría cambiar la mesa era un diseño del maestro.

–No, por nada del mundo vota cambiar la mesa, no me importa si es la terca de jefa no pienso aceptar este cambió.

–Espera que?

Fue cuando me di cuenta este no fue el segundo strike, este fue el out. Metí la pata, mi temperamento me las jugo. Mi sorpresa cuando Twilight sonrió y me dijo.

–Aceptaste lo del refugió por que era tu jefa, creí que te había convencido.

–Soy el estratega del grupo, ¿usted cree que me va a convencer con un argumento como ése? Yo busco salvar vidas miéntras gano la batalla, mantener el cuartel y refugio ocultos, desviamos la atención hacía la sala de los tronos.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Usted es mi jefa, aveces un súbdito solo obedece.

–pero estamos trabajando juntos, si me equivocó debes decírmelo, por que si, soy tu jefa, pero antes que eso soy la princesa de la amistad y sobre todo tu nueva amiga Press, y si me equivocó es bueno saberlo, soy nueva en esto de estrategia militar.

–Ahora quien usa el título –respondí, sin más ambos rompimos en carcajadas, retomamos el trabajo esta vez discutimos todos los detalles hasta estar todos 100% satisfechos.

–Ese día me acerque bastante a Twilight, diría yo.

* * *

 **El Día De Diffuse**

Esa mañana se me había encargado ir a buscar los materiales necesarios, a pesar de mi tamaño soy el que mayor fuerza física tiene en el equipó, así que transportar un carrito de carga de la estación al castillo no seria gran cosa. Pero por alguna razón la princesa me acompañaba con ella la ministra Applejack, con ella su hermano Big Mac y con él Bulk Biceps, por Celestia solo eran como diez toneladas de materia prima traídos directamente del imperio de cristal, yo podía transportarlo sin problemas no debían molestarse.

–Twilight, Applejack no era necesario.

–Nada de eso, mas cascos mas rapido se termina el trabajo ¿cieto Big Mac?

–Sip –respondió el poni Carmesí.

–Bueno en eso tienen razón.

–Por cierto, ¿porque los demás chicos no vinieron a ayudar? –preguntó Applejack

–Bueno, cuando se los pregunté a ellos, su respuesta fue... –dijo Twilight mientras recordaba la respuesta tajante de Press.

–Twilight no es necesario –dijo el poni terrestre mientras sacudía a un Whip semidormido tal cual trapo sucio, quien se suponía debía estar haciendo guardia en la entrada.

–Ya veo –respondió dijo Applejack con una gotita de sudor en la cíen.

Así continuamos hablando, hasta llegar a la estación donde esperamos a que llegara el tren con nuestro cargamento. Teníamos poco tiempo para bajar el paquete y dado a su gran tamaño no era algo facil de sacar por la puerta y al parecer la grua local estaba averiada, gracias a Luna y estaba BigMac quien retiro una de las paredes del tren, tal cual como con el pastel de los Cake.

–Lo ves unos cascos extras nunca faltan –me dijo Applejack.

Utilizamos la misma pared tren tren como rampa para bajar el cargamento. Entre Bulk, BigMac y mi persona no hubo mucho esfuerzo, después que BigMac instalara nuevamente la pared. Iniciamos el trayecto a casa, BigMac jalaba el carrito, mientras Bulk y yo lo empujábamos.

–Vaya chicos, eso se ve pesado ¿no necesitan unos cascos mas? –pregunto Twilight

–Nop.

Bulk negó con la cabeza.

–Para nada Twilight.

–¿Seguros? –pregunto AJ.

–Sip.

–Bulk asintió con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto.

Sin darme cuenta empuje demás haciendo que BigMac apurara el pasó, los cascos de Bulk se despegaron ligeramente de la carreta. BigMac se percato de esto, y apresuro su propio paso, Bulk respondió con la misma cara de la moneda. Sin que la princesa o la ministra Twilight se dieran cuenta una guerra por el titulo del mas fuerte se había desatado.

–Wow en serio hacen un gran equipó –dijo Twilight al ver que los ponis se les adelantaron diez metros de distancia en unos cuantos segundos.

Una gran parte del trayecto nos mantuvismos en la costante lucha por imponer nuestro propio ritmo, hasta que al parecer BigMac y Bulk llegaron a su limite seguimos en este tramo unos quince minutos, hasta...

–Hola chicas –la dulce y cálida voz de la poni amarillo y crin rosado dirigiéndose a Twilight y Applejack.

Como leña empapada con gasolina de cohete, no se que clase de referencia dar para explicar lo sucedido, algo hizo BOOM dentro de esos dos ponis, cuando mire los ojos de Bulk juro que no vi sus pupilas, en su lugar habian llamas, no era necesario ver a BigMac porque creo que sus ojos estaban igual, entonces recordé haberlos visto cerca de la casa de Fluttershy el dia de ayer, mientras la ayudaba con la revisión mensual de sus mascotas. Para mi era solo llevar una carreta, pero para ellos esa carreta simbolizaba una prueba de determinación, no de fuerza, sino de voluntad, por el amor de la yegua, y ellos pensaron que era un nuevo rival, claro le jure protegerla. Sin darme cuenta me había separado de la carreta hace unos metros.

–¿Estas bien? –me preguntó Twilight.

–Sí, es solo que ellos deben terminar esto solos.

–¿Ya te cansaste? Terrón de azúcar.

–Digamos que esta no es mi batalla.

–¿Batalla? –dijeron las tres yeguas.

Pasaron diez minutos, aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros desde que deje la carreta, en los cascos de esos dos hasta llegar al castillo. Cuando creí haber arreglado las cosas con esos dos, la ministra Fluttershy me dio unas galletas en agradecimiento por ayudarla con sus mascotas, para aclarar por segunda vez las cosas compartí mis galletas con ellos.

–Ese día me asegure de no entrar en un rectángulo amoroso, y por nada del mundo entraría en uno por segunda vez.

* * *

 **El Día De Whip**

La relajante brisa de la mañana, como todos los días desde que llegamos al castillo inicio mi glorioso turno como el guardia de la entrada al castillo, antes de que cualquier otro poni se despierte. Me mantuve ahí esperando, esperando y esperando, cuando por fin poco a poco los ponis comenzaban su día a día, pero para ese momento mi estado mental se encontraba en la zona.

–Buenos días, Whip –dijo Junebug una yegua amarillo brillante de ojos color verde lima y crin gamboge ligeramente brillante, con cutiemark una pequeño insecto recorriendo un caminito, quien no recibió respuesta alguna de Whip, nada extraño para ella pues ya conocía lo callados e inamovibles que podían ser los guardias en turno, iba a seguir con su camino cuando se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña prueba al guardia algo simple como colocarle una de sus margaritas en la oreja y ver cuánto tiempo permanecía ahí.

–Seguiré con mi camino –dijo Junebug mientras se retiraba con unas sonrisitas.

Como se esperaba el guardia no cambio su semblante, ni movió centímetro alguno para evitar le colocaran una flor en su oreja, los minutos corrieron cuando Lavender Fritter una poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo ligero con crin y cola de dos tonos distintos de morado y cutiemark con 3 buñuelos de manzana.

–Vaya amigo, esa flor te va muy bien, resalta con tu armadura jajajajajajajaja –rio la poni, quien no recibió respuesta alguna.

–Vamos amigo, solo es una broma, no me rio de ti me rio contigo –añadió Lavender quien nuevamente no recibe respuesta de Whip.

–Ya entiendo, vas a ignorarme, sabes si no te gusta que bromeen contigo, no deberías andar con flores sobre tu oreja –dijo la poni quien se retiró de muy mal humor por lo acontecido.

El día seguía su curso y aquel guardia mantenía su posición y vigilia inmutables, pronto cerca del mediodía, unas tres adorables chiquillas una pegaso, una terrestre y una unicornio cuyo diseño de cutiemark compartía el mismo escudo con tres tonos de colores, pero con símbolos diferentes, en compañía con una pegaso cian de crin multicolor, dieron sus saludos, y al notar la flor bromeaban sobre lo hermoso y delicado que se veía, quien por supuesto no respondió.

–Vaya, sí que eres bueno Flower Wind –dijo Rainbow con el reciente apodo de su subalterno, mientras miraba a las chicas.

–Sí, yo hubiera reaccionado con lo de Flower Wind La exploradora en una tarde de rosas –dijo Scootaloo.

–Yo, lo hubiera hecho con lo del despertar de la chica de la guardia de la amistad estelarizada por Whip Wind haciendo el papel de Flower Wind –añadió Applebloom.

–¿Entonces como lo retaras a una carrera si ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra? –pregunto Sweetie Belle.

–No se preocupen, yo conozco la forma para que pierda la concentración –dijo Rainbow, tomando una de las plumas de su par de alas, comenzó a agitarla sobre la nariz de Whip.

–Bien pensado Rainbow Dash, es imposible que un poni no estornude después de eso –dijo Appleboom, mientras esperaban el estornudo de Whip quien movió su nariz unos instantes.

–Aquí viene –añadió Sweetie Belle, para su sorpresa no sucedió nada.

–¿QUE? –dijo Rainbow quien comenzó a agitar la pluma nuevamente esta vez con mayor intensidad–, –A ver si aguantas esto.

Esta vez la reacción de la nariz de Whip fue mayor, pero de igual forma no hubo estornudo alguno. –¡DIABLOS! –dijo Rainbow quien recordó como Press tomaba de los hombros a Whip–. –No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción –dijo Rainbow quien estiro sus cascos para posicionarlos en las hombreras de Whip, cuando noto que una pequeña burbuja de moco salía de una de las fosas nasales de este.

–¿Está dormido? –dijo Rainbow separándose de Whip.

–Dormido ¿de pie? –se sorprendió Applebloom, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del castillo, cuando la puerta principal de este se abrió, mostrando al segundo al mando con una mirada llena de furia indescriptible, sin prestarle atención a la ministra y a las chicas hizo un giro de 180 grados y tomo a Whip de los hombros, agitándolo con gran fuerza y velocidad.

–Tu, muérgano, descarado estás haciendo guardia, como te atreves a mancillar el nombre de la guardia de la amistad con un acto como este –para cuando se detuvo el pobre Whip expulsaba espuma de la boca, por los fuertes sacudidas de Press.

–Siento, que hayan tenido que apreciar este acto vergonzoso ministra Rainbow, Cutiemark Crusaders, mis más sinceras disculpas –se excusó Press, mientras obligaba a Whip a agachar la cabeza.

–No, te preocupes –dijo Rainbow con una gotita en la cien.

–Eso fue muy gracioso –dijeron las cutimarks crusaders.

–Entonces me retiro y tu vuelve a la guardia.

–Espera, necesito a Whip para que me ayude con algo –dijo Rainbow.

–Ya la escuchaste, me necesita serás mi reemplazo mientras termino de ayudar a la ministra, vaya que gran segundo al mando, definitivamente un gran ejemplo para todos nosotros en la guardia, bueno me voy –tome a la ministra y a las chicas, para irme lo más rápido posible, no lo deje ni responder.

–Cielos, gracias Rainbow, me has salvado de un gran aburrimiento –dije.

–Ya sabía yo que un pegaso no podría estar tanto tiempo en un lugar y tan estático –me respondió ella.

Mientras que la ministra Rainbow y yo conversábamos, las cuitemarks tenían una pequeña conversación entre ellas, claro Rainbow y yo no pasamos por alto nada.

–Vaya ese vice-capitán es bastante estricto, ¿no lo creen chicas? –pregunto Scootaloo

–Bueno so soldados es normal que lo sea –dijo Applebloom.

–A mí me pareció lindo –dijo Sweetie Belle llamando la atención de sus amigas.

–¿Te gusta Press Circle? –preguntaron Applebloom y Scootaloo

–¡Que! No solo me pareció lindo, quiero decir si alguien lo hubiera visto durmiendo lo hubieran despedido.

–A Sweetie Belle le gusta Press –dijeron las potrillas, que se hicieron las sordas.

Así fue como llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres, la carrera era simple 1 vuelta de ida y regreso, algo simple. –¿No crees que la armadura te estorbara? –pregunto Rainbow

–No, la armadura nunca estorba –dije mientras mi armadura cambiaba a un traje completo de velocista de un violeta claro con símbolos tribales en el marco de los googles de vuelo.

–Espera los ¿La armadura se transforma? –pregunto Rumble.

–No se transforma, cambia de forma –dijo Whip quien continuo con su relato.

–Ese uniforme, vaya que bien se te ve y con los colores de Twilight.

–Nos ubicamos en la línea de salida, cuando Scootaloo dio la señal ambos dimos un gran impulso, al comienzo forcejeábamos por el primer puesto, cuando llegamos a la primera curva, gire sobre mí mismo para no tener que disminuir mi velocidad cosa que me dio la delantera y dejo a la ministra sorprendida.

–Eres bueno, debo admitir –me dijo Rainbow–.

–El mejor pegaso de la guardia de la amistad, al fin y al cabo –respondí

–Eres el único pegaso en la guardia.

–Oh, sí cierto.

–Pero, yo soy la mejor voladora en Equestria

–Rainbow hizo un rápido zigzag, para rebasarme la aceleración de esa yegua es tremenda y la velocidad máxima que alcanza en vuelo horizontal, era un gran reto si quería ganar no debía tomármelo a la ligera, algo que nunca hago, realice el mismo zigzag para estar casco a casco con Rainbow, justo antes de la segunda curva acelere para tomar la misma ventaja, pero mi sorpresa cuando la ministra hizo lo mismo, está loca me dije, luego recordé que es Rainbow Dash y se me paso, claro que no está loca es Rainbow ella puede hacerlo.

Ambos tomamos la curva haciendo el giro a lo largo de nuestro cuerpo, la fuerza centrífuga de ambos hizo que chocáramos, y cayéramos al suelo. Sin preocuparnos por los daños, nos levantamos y reanudamos la carrera, nos exigimos al máximo, hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto una carrera, fue entonces cuando se empezaba a divisar el punto de retorno, note como Rainbow acelero lo suficiente como para adelantarse, anteriormente ella habría frenado para tomar la curva, pero ya no era necesario usaría el mismo giro que le mostré anteriormente, así que hizo lo más lógico acelere los mas que alcance mi velocidad máxima, mientras que Rainbow tomaba la curva, si seguía mi trayectoria iba a chocar contra Rainbow y de esta sí que no nos íbamos a levantar tan fácil, pero a pocos metros, me hice bolita como si fuera un erizo y acomode mis alas, entonces cuando abrí mi cuerpo, había logrado redireccionar la inercia de mi propio cuerpo en 120 grados, lo que me permitió sobre pasar por mucho a Rainbow, la ventaja que había obtenido era demasiada incluso para la ministra, pero ella no se rendía.

–No tengo idea de que fue lo que paso, pero cuando había creído que había ganado la ministra me sobrepaso, algo en ella había cambiado, pues dejaba una pequeña línea arcoíris detrás de ella que desaparecía pocos momentos después, creí que era el Rainboom, pero no escuche ninguna explosión ¿qué rayos hizo?

–Cuando le pregunte a Rainbow ella solo dijo que no sabe solamente se concentró en vencerme y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la línea de meta.

–Ese día perdí una carrera, sospecho que la Ministra Rainbow Dash usa drogas para mejorar su desempeño.

* * *

 **El Día De Hard Y Cutter**

–Verán chicos, nuestro día es simple básicamente hacer guardia en la torre, no hubo mucho alboroto excepto por….

Había pasado horas desde que comenzamos el turnó ya se nos hacía aburrido, hasta que llego nuestro salvador el caudillo Spike a hacernos compañía, nos trajo algo de tomar y comer, ese chico es especial.

–Bueno, es un dragón que vive entre ponis eso de por si es especial –dijo Snips.

–No me interrumpas chico ¿en qué iba? Oh si…

Mi hermano y yo tomamos uno cada uno de los sándwiches de margaritas del caudillo, y así hicimos dialogamos sobre magia particularmente las fluctuaciones que ocurren en la mayoría de dragones puros en la pubertad, cuando notamos que solo quedaba un sándwich, yo quería ese sándwich.

–y yo también quería ese sándwich –dijo Hard.

–y conociendo a mi hermano, él no me lo dejaría a mí –pronunciaron al tiempo, mientras sonreían mutuamente.

Sabiendo esto, fue inevitable comenzamos una pequeña riña por el sándwich, cuando tomé el alimento recibí un ligero golpe que me hizo soltarlo.

Le di un golpe a Cutter cuando intento tomar el emparedado, él sabía que no se lo dejaría fácil, así que use el viejo truco del divide y conquista con mi magia, le toque su hombro para que volteara y entonces yo tomaría el sándwich.

Pero no funciono, es el truco más viejo de la historia quien caería en eso, así que intente hacer lo más obvio posible, así que opte por la velocidad de mis cascos, para tomar el sándwich, por nada me llaman Cutter Past.

Pero, no, no funciono ja lo conozco muy bien como para no saber que intentaría usar algo como eso, así que use mi propia magia para impedírselo.

–Y sí que dolió.

–Ah claro, como si tu no me hubieses golpeado antes Cutter.

–ehhh –dijo Snails.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien o si no lo hagas –dijo Cutter.

–¿Quieres pelear? –dijo Hard chocando caras con su hermano.

–ehhh –dijo Snips.

–Vamos –respondió Hard.

–¡BASTA! –gritaron Snips y Snails.

–¡Ehh! –ambos sementales se detuvieron y miraron a los potros.

–Es cierto… como venía diciendo al final Spike partió en sándwich a la mitad y nos dio un pedazo a cada uno, claro después dijo –Por Celestia, chicos ustedes dos me recuerdan a Snips y Snails, discuten por unas cosas, tan simples, como compartir un sándwich.

–Ese día y al igual que hoy discutimos como siempre lo hemos hecho desde niños, amo a este poni cuello de jirafa –dijo Cutter mientras le daba un ligero golpe.

–Ese día y al igual que todos, hermano.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

Jajaja lo gracioso es que hice esta parodia y después me entero que las chicas superpoderosas regresan XD.

Se supone que este episodio debí publicarlo hace 2 semanas atrás, pero entre el trabajo, el estudio x2 (si por 2 estoy haciendo un curso de animación 3D, me gane una beca y no puedo desaprovecharla), recordando este cap. termino siendo dividido y el titulo cambiado, originalmente se llamaría "La primera Clase y lo que paso una semana atrás", y bueno siendo que para el día de Fang, cambio la narración exclusivamente en tercera persona, decidí extender esa parte y publicar lo que acabaron de leer.

Saludos especiales a Blaseroth, esto es una historia graciosa, Blaseroth es un amigo del grupo Brony que administro en mi ciudad, y en una de nuestras conversaciones por Skype, termine mencionando este fic, y mi sorpresa cuando él dijo de la forma más exagerada y sorprendida posible -Espera tu escribes la Guardia de la Amistad.

Mas saludos especiales para Eyedragon Ancalagon, hombre estoy intrigado con lo de la saga del fénix estoy esperando por esa guerra. Otro saludo a Mr. E, quien ha publicado, si no estoy mal la tercera parte de las caballeras undead, y con el que debo ponerme en contacto.

Hola CieloMarino, con respecto a tus preguntas.

¿se lograrán saber la identidad de los guardias de la amistad?

Eso depende, de si alguno de mis lectores presta atención a las múltiples pistas que he dejado.

¿las mane 6 y los guardias se lograrán enamorar?

Talvez, no las 6, a lo mejor una sola poni.

¿si eso pasara abra otros ponis k impidieran tal unión o no?

Sip, un ser sumamente poderoso llamado tiempo.

¿se logrará salvar la princesa larva?

watch?v=ruJobajMYZI

¿Cadance matara o apoyara a Shining con su hija y de Chrysalis?

Le pediré consejos, sobre este tema a SCRITTORE PASSIONE, y a Eyedragon Ancalagon, quienes desde mi punto de vista son famosos en el uso de la princesa Cadance.

¿abra un mal k una a los cuatro capitanes y sus habilidades?

Oh Si, no será una guerra ni nada parecido, pero definitivamente verán a las guardias trabajando en conjunto.

¿Spike lograra saber todo de su origen?

Conocerá sobre la cultura de dragones que cree, y espero les guste mi representación de la pubertad de un dragón.

Les recuerdo, criticas, consejos serán siempre bienvenidos y se los agradeceré de corazón. Sin nada más que decir o responder, me despido con mi…

Cuídense!


	7. El día de Fang

**El Día De Fang**

–Por fin de vuelta en Ponyville –dijo Fang en la estación de trenes–, –vaya semana que tuve en Canterlot, pero gracias a Celestia todo termino, es hora de continuar con el trabajo–

Fang comenzó su camino hacia el castillo mientras pensaba que lo peor ya había ocurrido, también pensaba en los concejos que recibió por parte de Mentalist para organizar a la guardia de la amistad en la protección de la princesa Twilight y las ministras, pero en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en un terreno baldío sin previo aviso se formaban arcos eléctricos cuya apariencia era la de pequeños rayos blancos, aun cuando impactaran con los alrededores no causaban daño alguno.

Estas rápidamente fueron tomando la forma de un circulo el cual estaba aumentando su diámetro, en el interior del anillo eléctrico se podía apreciar como si fuera una ventana del cual se extendía un túnel en constante cambio de colores, de su interior emergieron un par de seres, una vez que tocaron suelo en Everfree el túnel comenzó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer, dejando contemplar mejor a los dos seres.

Uno de ellos parecía un dragón a primera vista, pero de seguir viendo parecía un Equino, uno del tamaño de Celestia; vientre blanco escamado, distinto al resto de su cuerpo el cual tenía un pelaje gris plateado, crin un tono más claro que su pelaje, sus oídos parecidos a los de un conejo saliendo de bajo de ellas escamas simulando las orejas, su cola era como la de cualquier reptil sin embargo estaba cubierta de pelaje gris plateado hasta la punta donde era visible un mechón de cabello.

Parecía ser un poni en principio puesto que en su flanco una cutiemark, para ser exactos era una bella flor de loto celeste, su mirada era penetrante más con esos ojos rojos de rubí sangrientos, aun así, se podía apreciar un gran sobriedad y majestuosidad en todo su ser, si no te causaba temor ocasionaba un gran sentido de respeto.

Junto a él estaba una figura que no era usual en Equestria, incluso un error podría ser, pero la otra figura era humana, se encontraba montado sobre una motocicleta bastante rustica e incluso maltratada, en efecto, este humano alrededor de los 27 años, con cuerpo atlético, cabello negro largo con una pequeña franja blanca que recorría en una sola línea desde la base hasta el final de su cabellera la cual estaba recogida en una cola de caballo, vestía una gabardina negra con orillas blancas la cual estaba abierta mostrando un chaleco negro el cual tenía sobre el corazón grabado la misma flor de loto que portaba el otro ser, este chico era difícil de describir sin caer en un sentimiento raro, no tanto por su físico el cual parecía algo normal, sino por su esencia la cual causaba que uno sintiera cosas extrañas, miedo, respeto, amor, todos y cada emoción al mismo tiempo.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido es maldito demonio? –dijo el ser draconico, mientras intentaba olfatear e identificar a su objetivo.

–Conociéndolo, jugando al doctor Frankenstein –dijo el chico mientras estiraba sus brazos– entonces que dices Silver, ¿modo incognito o a la vista de todos?

Antes de la respuesta se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente de Ponyville y con el mismo, una gran columna de humo se alzó en el cielo.

–Nos mantendremos al margen, ya tengo suficientes destrozos con ese cuerno roto, así que no quiero saber que interferiste en la vida de los ponis –mirando al humano de forma severa– ¿fui claro Yari?

–¿Los labios de Pinkie son dulces? –sacando la lengua mientras sonreía.

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo el humano encendió la moto y comenzó a recorrer el bosque, siendo seguido por su compañero, pero antes de seguir con la historia, remontémonos un poco al pasado, horas antes en Ponyville, en la estación de trenes, un semental de brillante armadura lila, que cubría su cuerpo en totalidad, excepto por una parte de su melena y cola de color rojo escarlata moderado.

Quien esperaba pacientemente mientras leía una nota la cual revelaba el motivo de su presencia, "servir de escolta a un poni proveniente de Manehattan llamado Solid Structure, quien supervisara los soportes del cuartel de la guardia de la Amistad", el guardo la nota puesto que no hace mucho que el tren había arribado, pero la cantidad de ponis que bajaban del mismo hacía difícil localizar a cualquiera.

–Hola, usted debe ser Press Circle – dijo con un acento parecido al alemán un poni terrestre de pelaje morado claro, con la mitad de su melena del mismo color y la otra mitad de color blanco, su cola tenía el mismo patrón, con una Cutiemark de una hoja de acero.

–Sí, soy Press Circle, asumo que usted es el inspector, por favor sígame los guiare hasta el castillo.

–Por supuesto, vaya los rumores son ciertos –dijo Solid.

–¿Rumores? –pregunto Press.

–Oh si, los rumores dicen que la sola presencia de uno de ustedes, es como estar con un escuadrón de soldados.

–Jajajajaja, creo que exagera, mi buen amigo, solo somos unos ponis con armaduras de cristal, no es la gran cosa.

–No es la gran cosa, saben lo difícil que es manipular el espectro cósmico.

–Oh, ¿ha leído sobre el espectro cósmico?

–Leído es decir poco, realice una larga investigación sobre sus propiedades, estudie la microestructura del mismo para aplicarla en los materiales férricos por manipulación mágica.

–Wow, es conocedor.

–Por eso acepté este trabajo, cuando vi quien solicitaba mis servicios, no podía perder esta oportunidad de observar las armaduras de cerca.

–Ya veo, espero que podamos serle de ayuda.

A la distancia, una figura humanoide los observaba, casualmente tenía el cabello y una cola con el mismo patrón de cabello que el poni al que observaba, a excepción de que el parecía a un humano de unos 17 años, de su cabeza brotaba un cuerno retráctil como los dragones, pero solo contaba con uno, puesto que el otro lo tenía partido, su vestimenta parecida a la de un arlequín de color verde con negro, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por completo por un flequillo, mientras que el otro cuya esclerótica* color negra e iris en forma de espiral color rosa con negro era completamente visible.

–Es tiempo del show –dijo el ser que observaba al guardián e inspector.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo el cual una parte de él tenía un muro levantado que limitaba el área de la construcción, es impresionante lo que se puede hacer con magia y la influencia de ser una princesa, hagamos una comparación, en el mundo humano se tardaría aproximadament meses construir tal edificación, mientras que en el mundo poni, el uso de la magia disminuye los tiempos de construcción drásticamente a unas 4 semanas.

Sin mencionar que el presupuesto empleado para la construcción que se puede permitir una princesa, da abasto para el uso de varios equipos que coordinados correctamente podían llegar a terminar en tan solo 2 semanas, créanme fue muy difícil para Fang convencer a Twiligth el aceptar tal acuerdo, por cartas.

Retomemos, cuando Press y Solid ingresaron a la zona de construcción en las horas de descanso de los obreros, ya que la inspección se facilitaría con los mismos ausentes, de esta forma fueron recibidos por la arquitecta encargada del proyecto, una yegua de pelaje color rosa ligero, melena y cola de un rojo carmesí, con dos franjas una blanca y otra de un azul marino y marca de un plano con una escuadra en forma de corazón.

–Solid, cuéntame que hizo que el mejor Ingeniero Civil en Equestria, el cual es famoso por rechazar solicitudes de trabajo, incluyendo a las mismas princesas, para que aceptara este trabajo –dijo la bella poni mientras pestañeaba de forma coqueta.

–Conocedor y todo un Don Juan –pensó Press Circle, viendo que hacía de mal tercio.

–Por supuesto, se trata de las armaduras de espectro cósmico, esto no tiene nada que ver con que me gustes –dijo Solid.

–¡ESTE TIPO ES IMBÉCIL! –pensó Press, no, no fue un pensamiento fue una explosión mental, mientras abría sus ojos por la respuesta tan seca y descortés de Solid, pero con la sonrisa de la yegua intacta, solo termino por confundirse y fue peor cuando la poni le dio un beso en los labios a Solid.

–Tan gracioso, como siempre, me alegra que trabajemos en una construcción juntos querido –musito la yegua con una bella sonrisa, mientras aclaro la situación para Press –No se preocupe, es solo un juego entre mi esposo y yo.

–Cierto, ella le encanta que sea grosero, solo porque la primera vez que nos conocimos, fui un completo desconsiderado.

–Ya… ya veo –dijo Press –bueno los dejare hacer su trabajo sin molestarlos

–El Ingeniero Civil Solid Structure y su esposa la brillante arquitecta Fractal Builder están totalmente locos –pensó Press mientras tomaba distancia para dejarlos trabajar mas no demasiado para permanecer vigilante.

Después de esa presentación tan poco ortodoxa, iniciaron con la inspección de lo que se había construidos de los soportes principales, el equipo especial de Fractal era conocido por ser uno de los mejores en construcción rápida y segura, todo parecía en orden, la mayoría de las normas y condiciones de carga para las vigas cumplían con los requisitos de la ley 43 para edificaciones bajo tierra.

–Vaya, todo está perfecto, faltaría revisar la siguiente sección, lástima que sigue en proceso de construcción –dijo Solid, que veía a su esposa celebrar.

–Lo hicimos, si, los hicimos –cantaba alegremente.

–Vaya, sí que se emociona por el trabajo bien hecho –dijo Press.

–¿Emocionarme?, por fin obtengo un visto bueno al primer intento, el desgraciado de mi esposo es muy estricto, llevo años intentando conseguir su sello de aprobación al primer intento.

–Bueno, siendo que todavía falta una sección, aun no lo tienes este es un preliminar –pensó para sí mismo Solid, mientras miraba a su esposa saltar como potrilla.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, uno de los cables de la grúa reventó, las vigas inevitablemente fueron haladas por la gravedad, con una trayectoria directa hacia los tanques de cristalizador férrico, la liberación espontanea del cristalizador y la exposición a las propias vigas de acero dieron como resultado un gran estallido sónico y tras de este la formación de un conjunto de estalagmitas de cristal.

La reacción el residuo químico subió en forma de columna de humo, por suerte los únicos en el lugar eran la pareja de ponis y el segundo al mando de la guardia, cuya ubicación era increíblemente alejada de la zona de impacto.

Pero la magnitud del ruido por su parte se dispersó con facilidad a kilómetros del lugar, los que se encontraban dentro del castillo pudieron sentir las vibraciones y el estallido, mientras que al otro lado de Ponyville solo el sonido llegaba, por lo que los obreros, la guardia, Twilight y Spike fueron a ver lo ocurrido.

–¿hay alguien hay, se encuentran bien? –preguntó la princesa de la amistad justo después de que los oídos de todos dejaran de zumbar.

–Sí, todos estamos bien –dijo Fractal cuyo record de cero accidentes fatales seguía intacto.

–No hay duda que la jefa, es la mejor –dijo uno de los obreros mientras resaltaba que las zonas de trabajo no se vieron afectadas por el desastre.

–¡Ahh!, Big Hammer, harás que me sonroje –dijo Fractal mientras que los demás miembros de su equipo reían, los 1095 días sin accidentes, terminaron en cero, pero los 3650 días sin accidentes que involucren a ponis como victimas seguían intactos.

–No hay duda que eres una leyenda de la seguridad Fractal –dijo Twiligth.

Cuando todos se habían calmado y estaban dispuesto a comenzar a limpiar el desastre, escucharon unos ruidos como de maquinaria, que poco a poco se acercaba hacia el castillo, cuando salieron de la zona cercada.

–¡TE TENGO! –grito el Yari quien tomo a Solid del cuello–

–¡SOLIIIIIIIID! – grito Fractal al ver como un ser desconocido raptaba a su esposo.

En segundo Press se movió para intentar interceptar al Yari en su motocicleta, pero en el momento que estuvo a punto de atacarlo Silver se había puesto frente a el cual lanzo una flama Azul hacia Press, en cuestión de segundos alcanzo a reaccionar lo suficiente para poder usar su escudo salvándose del impacto, Yari se detuvo a unos metros mientras seguía apretando el cuello de Solid.

–¿qué? –pregunto Twilight–, ¿Qué hace un kirin aquí?

–¿Kirin? –preguntaron los demás a excepción de la guardia, quienes se pusieron en posición defensiva.

–Yari ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –pregunto Silver, acercándose a él mientras miraba a Solid Structure.

–atrapar a Madness que más…

Cuando escucharon las palabras del humano, Press dirigió su mirada a Solid y pregunto –Señor Madness, ¿es usted?

–Exijo saber que sucede aquí –alzo la voz Twilight, mientras observaba a un Silver en pose de batalla.

–wuuu yo puedo –dijo el humano levanto la mano

Yari realizo una extraña precio el cuello de Solid provocando que se desmallara, lo dejo encima de su motocicleta, él se levantó y se arregló mientras realizaba una pequeña flexión de piernas, Twilight lo miraba extrañado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido de la nada frente a ella tomándola por los cascos y acercaba su rostro al de ella con el claro objetivo de robarle un beso.

–vera mi bella princesa, solo vinimos por nuestro hermano antes de que dañe esos bellos labios que tienes –dijo casi en un susurro

La sorpresa de ver a un humano en su mundo la dejo confundida y algo aturdida, más estando tan cerca haciendo algo más que invadir su espacio personal, quedo algo paralizada al sentir el tibio calor de los labios apunto de encontrarse, pero antes de poder reaccionar noto que a pocos centímetros de su rostro había una gran hoja bastarda, impidiendo todo contacto de labios con el humano.

–Guardia, código E.M.O., repito código E.M.O., protocolo de combate contra Yari y Silver del clan Ibuki –dijo Fang con espada en cascos.

–tks, aguafiestas…–

Desde las sombras el chico del cuerno reía por la situación, pero al escuchar sobre el protocolo. –Saben del Clan, que interesante es esta realidad… –esbozó la riza que reflejaba demencia y sadismo.

En cuestión de segundos Yari dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de la espada de Fang, este continúo dando volteretas hasta quedar a un lado de Silver tomando una postura de combate.

–¿Cómo saben de nosotros? –pregunto Silver.

–Y yo que sé, ¿publicidad? – encogiendo los hombros.

–solo venimos por nuestro hermano, el cual puedo sentir su aroma emanar de este poni, si realmente saben de nosotros, entonces comprenderán que el perder no es una opción para nosotros.

–Claro que lo sabemos –dijo Fang mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa–, es por eso que le daremos todo el tiempo que podamos al Señor Madness.

–Esperen ¿Qué? –pregunto Yari– Madness llego más temprano a esta dimensión.

–No somos enemigos del clan Ibuki, solamente odiamos a uno de ellos, por eso el código E.M.O. que significa El Más Odiado, ningún miembro de la guardia de la Amistad descansara hasta ver a Yari Ibuki castrado –dijo Fang.

–Yo, ¿porque yo? Soy adorable, apenas tengo 10 minutos aquí…

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, con que señor Madness, no tengo idea de por qué el respeto hacia a mí –se escuchó un fuerte eco en todo el lugar.

Frente a los Ibukis una enorme flama negra apareció la cual dejo en su lugar al demonio Madness mientras trataba de contener la risa mientras caminaba hacia Silver.

–¿Qué sucedió Fido? Pensé que tu olfato era infalible –dijo mientras se hacia el inocente.

–Ese poni desprende tu olor Imbécil, ¿qué le hiciste?

–Nada, solo teníamos un trato de investigador a investigador, nos ayudábamos mutuamente a conseguir un pedazo de esa aleación de espectro cósmico, es normal que dejara cierta fragancia en él.

–Y hubiera funcionado de no ver sido por su aparición –añadió Solid el cual estaba despertando.

–Cariño ¿que tu hiciste qué? –exclamo Fractal.

–Nada grave cariño –le respondió Solid.

Twilight cada vez estaba más enojada, no entendía que sucedía, que hacia un kirin aquí, que hacia un humano aquí y peor aún que hacia un demonio aquí, un demonio que al parecer su guardia respetaba, esto último derramo el vaso.

–Muy bien –con la voz real de Canterlot –¡EXIJO SABER LO QUE OCURRE! –sí, la princesa Twilight literalmente en llamas miro a todos, Yari, Silver y la guardia dejaron sus posturas de combate y comenzaron a explicarse.

Minutos después…. –Haber si entendí, Silver es un Kirin la cría de un dragón y un poni –dijo Spike–, –eso significa que lo mío con Rarity puede funcionar –esto último lo pensó, pero sus ojos por el contrario revelaban mucho más.

–Y el clan Ibuki es una especie de organización conformada por muchos seres de diferentes dimensiones, que buscan mantener un equilibrio –continuo Twilight.

–Sí, algo así princesa, excepto que no tienen jurisdicción en todas las dimensiones, entre esas dimensiones se encuentra esta.

–No es que quisiéramos venir aquí, es solo que buscábamos al demonio de nuestro hermano –dijo Silver.

–Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras –dijo Madness tomando un batido mientras tenía una cámara con la mira a 4 de los miembros de la amistad que estaban sobre Yari, vigilando que no hiciera absolutamente nada.

–Odio las dimensiones con otros machos alfas –sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

–En cuanto a las muestras de la armadura… –recordó Solid Structure a los presentes, quien se encontraba en la sala junto a su esposa, mientras que los obreros se ocupaban del desastre.

–Bueno el maestro había predicho que algo así pasaría, aquí están una para Solid –dijo Fang mientras de su armadura se desprendían 2 cristales– y una para usted señor Madness, aunque la suya viene con un adicional –le entrega su cristal y con ella una carta.

–Esta carta es para usted, por favor léala cuando no se encuentre en esta dimensión –indico Fang al demonio de ojos negros e iris espiral.

Fue increíblemente descabellado, la princesa dio un sermón de 5 horas sobre los peligrosos que son los demonios a la guardia de la amistad y que no deben ser idolatrados, aunque estos hagan parte de una organización que busque el equilibrio del multiverso.

Cuando Fang le menciono sobre los preparativos de la academia de artes, dijo que antes de eso debían pasar una prueba, algo relacionado con que fanáticos de los demonios no deberían dar clases a niños sin haber pasado alguna prueba antes, esto último lo hizo como venganza al aparecer, aunque Fang trato de explicarle a Twilight que no eran fanáticos de los demonios, solo que el señor Madness es un buen amigo del maestro y ellos debían mostrar respeto, pero en fin esa es otra historia.

Mientras, en el espacio entre dimensiones, un lugar de oscuridad y vacío paraje, Madness reía sin parar a todo volumen después de haber leído la carta, sus acompañantes no entendían la razón hasta que este les paso la carta, fue entonces cuando la situación era un poco más clara con respecto a la guardia de la amistad y tal vez un poco en cuanto a la razón de su odio hacia Yari.

– ¿Really nigaa? Es por esto –dijo Yari.

–Te sucedió algo igual a ti, así que no es imposible –señaló Silver

–Jajajajajajajajajajaja –nuevamente la risa más macabra y siniestra jamás hecha.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

"Es corto pero sustancioso"

Primero que todo, agradezco a una de mis principales influencias para escribir un Fanfic Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki, por permitir usar a sus personajes, en este capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Los que conozcan al Clan Ibuki espero haberles sacado un grito de fanboy o fangirl, porque yo si grite como colegiala cuando Madness apareció frente a todos, jajajaja pero dejemos mi hype.

Para quienes no conozcan al Clan Ibuki revisen las historias de Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki, el orden de las historias es:

El Guardián de Equestria protagonista Silver.  
El Destructor de Equestria protagonista Madness.  
El Conquistador de Equestria protagonista Yari.

Oh si los reviews:

De: Seren Avro Lancaster

"en serio, podre de Shining armor, de seguro lo mata, pero en mi fic, es Candace la te termina teniendo el hijo de otro."

Hombre pasa el zelda(Link), tengo que leerlo.

De: RacingLight

"Muy buen capitulo, muy divertido tío me da curiosidad ¿Qué clase de problema habrán causado para que Fang les diera ese castigo? Espero el siguiente con emoción :D. Bye bye"

Ya lo respondí pero de todos modos, no todos piensan que los demonios pueden ser benignos, revisen el concepto de los devas.

De: USS Infinity U.N.S.C

"¿Cuanto tiempo tardaras para publicar?"

Dios, alguien hizo la pregunta, mi buen amigo permíteme contarte sobre lo que hago, primero lo primero:

Soy Ingeniero Mecatrónico, trabajo como profesor catedrático en mi alma mater, soy estudiante en la maestría de Ingeniería mecánica con énfasis en gestión energética y estudiante de Animación 3D para videojuegos, mis tiempos libres suelen ser muy pequeños y los divido en escribir un poco y leer un poco, es probable que cada capítulo nuevo dure d meses, como puede que en 1 mes con algo de suerte y en el peor de los caso meses. Pero sé que podre hacerlo.

De: jmdrg

"Wow que bien por fin tenemos una pista que puedo usar, ya estoy teniendo una teoria mas solida de lo que sucede con la guardia.

Solo quisiera decir, ¿Viajes en el tiempo?"

Si en la serie de MLP ha salido algo como esto, entonces es posible que se trate de viajes en el tiempo.

Sin más que añadir a estas notas, me despido.

Cuídense!


End file.
